Forgotten Love
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 11*// The small boy who was the son of the clairvoyant has decided to follow in his mother's footsteps. Only this time, he gets himself in far too much trouble. He's landed in the clutches of the bride-to-be of the King of Fanelia. What will happen?
1. ~*~Prologue and Chapter 1~*~ Love and Me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything from it.....uh, and that's about it for the disclaimer.  
Dedication: To all who read this fanfic....it may not be the best but I'm trying, believe me I am!!! Enjoy!! ^.^  
  
  
  
~*~Forgotten Love~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
~*~Love and memories....can't we have both?~*~  
  
" Mommy! Look at the duckie....", baby Tony cried out in delight as he watched with fascination as the little duckling went chasing after it's mother.  
  
Hitomi smiled tenderly at her four year old son. She walked over to him and crouched down. She looked into his eyes, which were the same as her own - sea-green with an unknown twinkle to them She reached out and smoothed his pitch black hair back away from his forehead.   
  
He looked at her and cocked his head to the side, " Mommy alwight? ".  
  
Hitomi grinned and nodded, " Of course Tony. No need to worry about mommy. Mommy can take care of herself. ", she looked down at her watch. " Uh oh....it's time to go home now....".  
  
Tony's tiny pink mouth fell in a pout, " Tony want grandma...we go see grandma? ".  
  
Hitomi reached over and tousled his soft hair. She smiled and shrugged, " I don't know if grandma's home sweetie...but do you want to try? ".  
  
Tony's mouth turned upwards as he grinned. He nodded and cried, " Yeah! ".  
  
Hitomi nodded. She stood up and looked down at her son. She extended her hand and he wrapped his little hand around her forefinger. She sighed lightly and began to guide him down the three blocks to her mother's house. When they arrived, Hitomi slowly opened the door. She found her mother standing in the kitchen, looking out the window with her arms wrapped around her chest.  
  
Hitomi frowned and she felt Tony's grip loosen as he shot forward and clamped his arms around one of her mother's long legs. Hitomi's mother looked down and a smile broke out onto her face, " Tony! ", she exclaimed. " What a wonderful surprise. ".  
  
She bent down and scooped him into her arms. She turned and looked at her daughter, " Well. Hello Hitomi. What's the occasion? ".  
  
Hitomi shrugged, " Tony wanted to see you, so I said...sure why not. And besides....I missed you too... ".  
Her mother smiled tenderly at her. She walked over to Hitmoi and wrapped her free arm around her. She whispered as she pressed a light kiss to her forehead, " I've missed you too darling. How you been holding out? ".  
  
Hitomi pulled away and shrugged uncomfortablly. She didn't like to talk or even think about that dreadful day when Greig had died by her side, " Well...since I'm a widow...I guess....alright. ".  
  
Her mother frowned lightly. She walked over to the window and looked outside. Tony began to squirm gently and she quickly and gently setted him onto the ground. He ran to the livingroom and busied himself with the toys in the toybox by the oak bookshelf.   
  
Hitomi's mother scratched her head, " Hitomi. I-is it just me...or do I see feathers falling instead of rain? ".  
  
Hitomi lifted a light brow as she walked up behind her mother, "Um....I believe your right. It is feathers...but what does it mean....? ".  
  
Her mother shrugged uncertainly and brushed past her as she walked over to the doorway. She frowned and said over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner, " Maybe....he's calling you...? ".  
  
The words hung in the air like thick fog and Hitomi frowned deeply as she stared at the feathers that fell to the ground from the gray sky. As soon as they touched the ground, they disappeared. The words were trying to sink into her mind and she bit the inside of her cheek as she knitted her brows together in confusion and as she felt something tugging at the back of her mind. She gasped quietly as everything went pitch black around her. She was surrounded by it.   
  
She waited for her eyes to adjust and when they did, she saw a tall, muscular figure slowly making his way towards her. A strange yellowy light suddenly shone out from behind him as he walked and she noticed a pair of fluffy, long wings that followed closely behind him. She blinked and began to back away slowly and then quickly. It didn't matter how fast she went, he ended up matching her speed. She shook her head and clamped her eyes shut.   
  
When she reopened them, his face flashed quickly before her eyes. She caught a pair of reddish brown eyes filled with love and yet pain. She leaned back away from him and everything flashed a bright light. When she blinked her eyes, she squinted against the harsh glaring light of her mother's kitchen overhead light. She shook her head to clear and she looked around as if uncertain of where she was or who she was. She slowly remembered, bit by bit.   
  
She swallowed and whispered in a trembling voice, " Who's calling me? What is she talking about?....I don't know anyone who has feathers....except for an....angel. ".  
  
***  
  
Van sighed out loud in content as he looked out the window. He spotted his five year old daughter and his fiancé sitting in the shade by the back wall of the inner courtyard, reading a novel together. A faint smile touched his lips and Tida's head came up. She spotted her father watching her and she waved, then blew him a kiss. He smiled tenderly and waved back. She was the most precious thing to him. More then life itself.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door and Allen Crusade Schezar slipped into the room. He looked at Van and frowned as he walked over to him, " You alright? ".  
  
Van shrugged, " I don't really know...".  
  
" What do you mean? ".  
  
" I mean, it's like there's something missing in my life. I have a daughter and a wife to be...but...".  
  
" But what? You aren't thinking of doing anything rash now...are you? ".  
  
Van shook his head, " No...it's just that Tida needs a mother. To help her learn and to grow. I can't do that...I'm never usually here, Aeria is though. But Allen....am I doing the right thing? ".  
  
Allen frowned. He raked a hand through his long hair, sending it back over his shoulders, " I wouldn't be able to help you out on that one Van...I'm sorry. ".  
  
Van nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink pendant hanging on a gold chain. He examined it and grimaced,   
" Allen....".  
  
" What's wrong? ".  
  
Van looked at the pendant as it began to glow and swing side to side by itself. He lifted a dark brow, " Why's it glowing? ".  
  
Allen shrugged and watched it swing, " I don't know. Maybe she's calling you or something....".  
  
Van shook his head, " No...it's not that. ", he snapped his fingers. " I got it! ".  
  
" What? ".  
  
Van bit his lip and replied stupidly, " I don't know....I guess I miss her. How long's it been? ".  
  
Allen cocked his head to the side, " About...ten years I believe. ".  
  
Van whistled, " Really? That long huh? I wish she'd come back...I honestly do. ".  
  
Allen lifted a light brow, " Why do you say that? ".  
  
Van pursed his lips, " I miss her...I mean....I wish I knew of some way to get her to come back to Gaea. But what? ".  
  
Allen opened his mouth to speak but a loud and insistant knock at the door interrupted him. Van looked at Allen then at the door," Who is it? ".  
  
The door was thrown open and one of his guards breathlessly stumbled into the room. Blood smear along the side of his pale face as he looked at Allen then at Van, " Sire! Lady Aeria and her highness Tida are...dead...".  
  
Van's heart stopped in his chest. He reached out and gripped the side of his desk. His mouth went as dry as cotton, " W-w-what are you talking about? They were perfectly fine two minutes ago...how? When? ".  
  
" About a minute ago Sire. Me and Victore found them. They have no visible wounds on their bodies, and no blood either.   
They were just laying there on the ground....", he shuddered at the memory.  
  
Allen knitted his brows together in anger, " That doesn't make any sense! How would that be possible? ".  
  
Van slowly lowered himself into his chair. He propped his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. The guard looked at him and licked his lips, " Sire? What would you like us to do...? ".  
  
Van swallowed with great difficulty. He also tried to swallow the lump of tears that had formed in his throat. He managed to say in a gruff voice full of emotion, " I'll handle it. Just leave them where they are...".  
  
The guard bowed deeply and left the room. Allen looked at Van and noticed that his shoulder's rose and fell. He took a step towards him, " Van, I-I'm sorry...is there anything I can do for you in this time of need? ".  
  
Van looked up at him. Pain etched clearly in his Reddish-brown eyes. Tears slid down his cheeks, " A-allen...I'd like to be alone. I'm going to go see them....".  
  
Allen nodded, bowed deeply and left Van alone to grieve over the deaths of his daughter and fiancé.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or of Escaflowne....just the characters that I made up with my pathetic talent....  
Dedication: To all who read this and actually appreciate it....*giggles* Just joking to all those who take offense....^.~  
  
~*~Forgotten Love~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
~*~Lost Memories~*~  
  
" Hitomi? You're going to bring Tony with you, when you come over?...right? ", her mother asked lightly into the phone.  
Hitomi Kanzaki nodded as she twisted the phone cord around her finger, " Yes mom, you don't need to worry. We'll be around your house tomorrow at...about, a little after supper....".  
  
" Good! Hitomi? Have you been seeing those feathers anymore? ".  
  
Hitomi bit her lip, " I...have. I still don't understand what it all means though. ".  
  
" Like I said back in the kitchen....maybe he's calling you. ".  
  
She frowned in annoyance, " Who? I don't know anybody who has wings! Except for an....angel, and it wouldn't be Greig either mother.....".  
  
" I didn't mean Greig dear. I meant your mystery man from that other planet. ", her mother groaned. " Oh! What was it called? Oh yes! Gaea...that's it! ".  
  
' Gaea? What the....? '.  
  
" Gaea? What's that? Where is it? ".  
  
Her mother paused, " You mean...you don't...remember? ".  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " No, I don't even know what you're talking about...a man with wings? An unknown planet named Gaea...it doesn't make any sense. ".  
  
" Hmmm....what about...Fanelia? Or Asturia? Ring a bell yet? ".  
  
She didn't even remember telling her mother about whatever she was talking about. Hitomi sighed lightly and shook her head,   
  
" No...these names...they have no meaning to me whatsoever. I don't even know where or what they are! ".  
  
Her mother coughed lightly, " Alright. Then, how's Tony been doing? ".  
  
Happy to get off that subject, a smile broke out on her face, " oh, he's sleeping. He should be awake from his nap anytime now...".  
  
Her mother chuckled, " Been staying out of trouble? ".  
  
" Who? Me or him? ", she joked.  
  
" Him silly....".  
  
" Oh...he's been just a little restless lately. I have to take him to the park almost everyday. I guess this is the life of   
a single parent...huh? ", she said softly.  
  
Her mother remained silent on the other line.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" wha - ? Oh....nothing. I was just watching a couple down the street....".  
  
Hitomi frowned," I see....".  
  
" Yes....".  
  
Her mother frowned, " Is something wrong? ".  
  
" Oh no....but I'd better let you go now. I have to get Tony ready for our little walk to the park...".  
  
" alright dear. I'll see you tomorrow night, and do take care of yourself. ".  
  
Hitomi smiled, " Don't worry mom. I'll be able to do that....I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. ".  
  
She placed the receiver back onto the hook and slowly stood up from the sofa. She walked down the hall and turned left, ending up in Tony's doorway. He was sitting on the ground, surrounded be toy trucks, cars, and tractors. He looked up at Hitomi and grinned, " Mommie! Hiya....we go to the park? Go see the duckies? ".  
  
Hitomi felt her heart melt. She crossed the room and sat crossed legged on the ground. She looked at him and smiled, " yes we are sweetie. Come on...let's go before the ducks leave...".  
  
He jumped up and stepped over the assorted vehicles scattered on the ground around him. He walked towards Hitomi and sat down on her lap. He slid his little arms around her neck and planted a wet kiss on her cheek, " Let's go now. Okay mommie? ".  
  
Hitomi nodded and slid an arm around his waist. Standing up, she shifted him over so he'd be sitting comfortably on her hip. She walked with him over to the door, setting him down onto the ground, she bent over and tied his shoelaces. He watched her face as she tied his shoelaces. She looked up and smiled, then reached over and slid her bare feet into a pair of black, strappy sandals.   
  
She wiggled her baby-blue painted toes before stepping out into the bright sun with Tony. She locked the door and then gently took his hand in hers. They headed down the street to the park.  
  
Tony looked at the ground while they walked and Hitomi noticed that he had become more distant since they had left the house. She frowned lightly, " Tony? Baby, is there something on your mind? ".  
  
Tony looked up at her and he had the same frown pastered to his face, " I miss daddy. ".  
  
Hitomi swallowed and nodded, " I know baby...I know. ".  
  
" Do you miss daddy too? ".  
  
The question had caught her offguard," Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? ".  
  
Tony shrugged. He remained silent the rest of the way there. When they finally reached the park, he tore his hand from her and took off after the ducks that were collected by the pond. Hitomi smiled lightly and went to sit on the grass in the shade. Her short, spagetthi strap sundress hiked higher up her legs and she quickly pulled it down with a frown as she stretched out her long legs out on the grass.  
  
She watched as Tony was crouched down on the ground, looking at the ducks with fascination. She wrinkled her nose and smiled. A long strand of light brown hair whipped in front of her face and she reached up to brush it away. That's when she heard the voices.  
  
" I'd love to stay, I mean....I love it here in Fanelia...but...I have to go back. ".  
  
" It would be more then fine with me Hitomi, if you stayed here....in Fanelia. ".  
  
She blinked hard and looked around in confusion, ' what's going on? I've heard that name before....but where? '.  
  
The lost memory continued and this time she was able to catch a glimpse of the boy behind the mysterious voice that made her curious to find out who it was.  
  
" You're always welcom here....in Fanelia, and Gaea. You know that...", he said softly as he looked into her eyes with his   
own Reddish-brown ones.   
  
' I've seen those eyes before....'  
  
His pitch black hair swayed to the side as the light breeze ruffled it lightly. His face was kind and sincere. She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were filled with pain, love, and curiousity. His features were somewhat ruggish as if he had sustained a lot through his life and his baby-cuteness was making her go crazy.  
  
" I know that....I will try to come back...", she promised him.  
  
She swallowed and held out her hand, the pink pendant hung from her fingers. The man extended his hand and she lowered her hand onto his. He held her hand in his for awhile, and she looked into his eyes. The grip he had on her hand was gone, but she felt his hand again as it slid up her forearm gently until it rested holding her elbow. He then drew her into the comfort of his strong arms....  
  
" Mommie! ", Tony's persistant voice snapped her back into reality.   
  
She blinked and looked at him as he ran up to her, " what's wrong sweetie? ".  
  
He plopped down onto the grass beside her, trying to catch his breath, " Whatcha doing? ".  
  
' Having really strange....dreams? ', she thought, but then said instead. " Just sitting her...watching you chase the duckies...".  
  
He shook his head, " No you weren't. You looked like you were sleeping. ".  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, " But I wasn't....".  
  
Tony frowned, " Yes you were....", he insisted.  
  
" Alright baby, if you say so. ", she said in a soft voice. " Shall we head back for some supper? ".  
  
He jumped up, " Yeah! ", he cried. " what will we have? ".  
  
Hitomi shrugged as she gently took his hand in hers and began to walk home, " I don't know....".  
  
The words of the unknown man echoed throughout her mind, and his reddish-brown eyes haunted her the entire way home, ' " You're always welcome here...in Fanelia, and Gaea. You know that...." '  
  
***  
  
Van slanzar de Fanel looked at his advisor Keldorn while he rambled about how great it would be if the King of Fanelia settled down with a Queen. Keldorn looked up at his King and then frowned. His clear blue eyes took on a hint of concern as he searched Van's face, " Sire? You alright? ".  
  
Van frowned, " Why wouldn't I be Keldorn? ".  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably, " Well...you look a little lost. I mean....ever since the deaths of Lady Aeria and little Tida..".  
  
Van swallowed the lump of tears that had begun to form in his throat, " W-what do you mean? ".  
  
" Well...you're...forgive me Sire, but...", he stopped and leaned forward and whispered in a low tone. " you're dragging your...uh, ass around the castle these days. You're never outside admiring the flowers in the courtyard or even the young noble women who pass by to see you. ".  
  
Van flinched noticeably, " I'm sory....I just have so many things on my mind at the moment. ".  
  
Keldorn nodded understanding what he meant. Van blew through his lips as he pursed them together. He turned his head to the side and looked out the window. He then stood up and walked to the door, " I'm going for a walk Keldorn. Would you please stay and try to hold up the fort while I'm gone? ".  
  
Keldorn stood up and bowed deeply, " Sire. ".  
  
Van nodded and then left the room in silence. He walked down the hall and turned left. He stood in front of the door that led to the courtyard. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open. He stepped out into the bright sun and inhaled the sweet scent of roses. The smell immediately brought back painful memories of when he would have Hitomi standing near him, or when he'd hold her in his arms. She smelt like roses as did Tida. When she was first born, she smelt like roses when he held her in his arms and nuzzled her baby soft face.  
  
He closed his eyes against the memories, " I can't keep living in the past. I've got to keep going....got to move on. For the sake of Fanelia and for....myself....".  
  
He opened his eyes and began to walk towards a shaded area. His black pants strained against his muscular legs as he walked. His red shirt was the same as it was when he was fifteen, only it clung to his chest and stomach like a second skin and it showed that he had grown up. His long black cape flared out behind him as he walked. His hands were covered in a pair of black gloves as he held them clasped behind his back. When he reached the tree he liked to lean against, he sat down on the soft grass and leaned his head back against the rough bark. He looked up at the leafs and sighed loudly. He felt a sharp prick on his leg and he grimaced.  
  
He reached down into his pocket and pulled out the pink pendant. He looked at it and frowned. Then as if commanded to, it began to once again glow and swing from side to side. He shook his head and quickly placed it back into his pocket. His frown deepened as he felt something tug at the back of his mind. He quickly reached back into his pocket, pulling out the pendant. He smiled lightly and slipped the chain around his head. The pink pendant hung from his neck but it wouldn't stop glowing. He sighed and then closed his eyes. He felt himself slowly drift off into a deep sleep with the face of his first wife in his mind. She looked a lot like Hitomi herself, only Nalia had light blue hair and deep violet eyes.  
  
***  
  
Allen Crusade Schezar sighed lightly as he watched his four year old daughter Marianne sitting on a windowseat. she was flipping through a picture book that he had gotten for her 3rd birthday which was on (the) Blue 4th moon, a day after his. He carefully studied her face. She had Millerna's deep violet eyes, her figure - which he so much loved, and their blonde hair. He raked a hand through his own long blonde hair and quietly slipped from the room.   
  
He walked down the hall to where he had left Millerna a few minutes ago. He found her standing by the window. She was tenderly rubbing her bulging stomach and she was talking to it, saying soft and loving words. He silently slipped up behind her. His arms went under hers as he hugged her from behind and pulled her against him. she sighed lightly and he frowned, " What is it? ".  
  
Millerna Sara Aston Schezar closed her violet eyes and shook her head, " nothing Allen...the doctor was just here, and he said that baby Leon isn't due for another month or two. ".  
  
Allen kissed her hair and smiled, " Reall? Interesting...I can't wait anymore. ", he said against her hair. " Can you? ".  
  
She shook her head, " No...I can't. I just want to push him out now, but I can't....".  
  
Allen chuckled loudly as he felt Millerna cover his hands with her own. She guided them over and around her stomach, " What are you doing? ".  
  
" Shh! Just feel and enjoy....", she whispered quietly.   
  
She began to move his hand slowly over and around her stomach, as if massaging it. She felt a hard kick and she sucked in a sharp breath. Allen knitted his brows together in concern, " What's wrong? Did I hurt you? ".  
  
She shook her head, " No...Leon just kicked me...a little TOO hard. That's all. Don't worry Allen....".  
  
He nodded, " So...", he slowly took his hands from hers and he spun her around to face him. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, " What's wrong Allen? ",  
  
He shook his head and lowered his face to hers. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed lovingly into her eyes, " No, I'm just so happy. That's all. And if yuo're wondering why...it's because I have a beautiful princess for a wife and two beautiful charming children to go with my life. ".  
  
Her smile widened and she lightly blew on his lips. Allen pulled away slowly. Millerna looked up at him frowning, " What's wrong now? ".  
  
He looked down at her and lowered his face to hers. He smiled lightly and said before he captured her lips in his for a passionate kiss, " What makes you think that something would be wrong love? Nothing's wrong. It's all perfect. ".  
  
Millerna pulled away from him. She looked at him with concern etched in her eyes, " Well....how's Van's doing? ".  
  
Allen frowned and scratched his head, " I haven't heard from him since the day it happened. He's probably doing alright...".  
  
Millerna quirked an eyebrow, " Really? You think so? ".  
  
He nodded, " yea...."  
  
" I think we should go se- ".  
  
Allen cut in, " Millerna...no! We can't. ".  
  
She frowned. She placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes, " And why can't we Allen? ".  
  
" Because! ", he snapped. " We have to give him time to grieve. He just lost his little girl...and his second wife. ".  
  
Millerna looked hurt, " You didn't have to snap at me Allen Crusade Schezar! And I know he just lost his family. ".  
  
Allen flinched at the name she used when she was pissed off and he sighed in frustration, " I'm sorry Millerna, I didn't mean to snap love...I-I just don't know what I would do if I lost you and Marianne. ".  
  
She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his neck. He surpressed a groan and buried his face into the curve of her neck, inhaling the light scent of vanilla that she wore, as he wrapped his arms around her bulging waist. Millerna reached up and began to twirl a strand of his long blonde hair around her finger.   
  
She quietly whispered into his ear as she kissed his temple lightly, " A-allen...don't worry. You won't ever lose me or Marianne. Ever! You have the word of a princess....".  
  
" I better not lose you. My life would end up like Van's....and I don't want that to happen...", he said against her neck.  
  
His warm breath caressed her neck gently and she shivered, " Well...? ", she sid impatienty.  
  
" What? ", he siad as he pulled away and looked down at her.  
  
" Are we going to go see him....or not? ".  
  
Allen sighed in defeat as he noticed the look of pure determination in her eyes, " Alright...we'll go and pay him a little unexpected visit. ".  
  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled, " Great! Shall we bring Marianne along? ".  
  
Allen nodded slowly, " Sure....I'm sure she'd like to meet him, and also Merle....".  
  
" Ahh...Merle. I forgot about her....", she chuckled lightly.  
  
" Yeah.....shall we begin packing for an overnighter? ".  
  
Millerna nodded, " Yea....I'll go get Marianne ready. ".  
  
He nodded. He walked towards her and smoothed away her bangs from her forehead before he kissed her lightly, "   
Yea....better hurry love. ".  
  
" Right ", she said as she turned and left Allen alone in the room to brood over his thoughts and worries about their trip to Fanelia.  
  



	2. Back to the unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or from Escaflowne....I just write....in some peoples words....wonderful fics...or remarkable fics...*winks and grins* Thanx for all the compliments...  
Dedication: To all who read this and like it....This is also dedicated to my school buddy....Taemyr...for helping me out with it and telling me to go on and not give up....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
~*~Back to the unknown~*~  
  
  
" Lord Van!! ", a voice screeched into his right ear as he continued to doze under the tree. Van's eyes snapped open and he sat up.   
He looked around and almost bumped noses with Merle. He looked at her and frowned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, " What! ", he snapped.  
  
She sat back on her hunches and giggled. Even for a twenty-three year old cat-girl, she still was the same immature thirteen year old at heart. She looked at him with michevious blue eyes, " You wouldn't wake up when I called you the first two times. ", she informed him.  
  
Van ran a hand over his face, " Oh....sorry I snapped. I just haven't slept well in the past few days. ".  
  
Merle frowned, " Try the last few months....".  
  
He nodded absentmindedly, " You wanted something Merle? ".  
  
She shook her head, her long pink hair swung from side to side, " No...just to see if you were still alive or not. That's all...".  
  
' Alive? why wouldn't I be...? '  
  
" Alive? ", he echoed his thought.  
  
" Yeah. You know? That's how Victor and Leo found Tida and Aeria...", she stopped as soon as she saw Van turn his head to the side, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. " I'm sorry Lord Van...I-I..."  
  
He cut in shaking his head as he stood up and brushed himself off, " No, it's alright Merle. It really is, I've got to move on with my life. I can't keep living in the past....".  
  
Her blue eye widened and she nodded, " Okay Lord Van. Um...did you hear? ".  
  
" Hear what? ".  
  
" Allen Schezar and Millerna are coming to pay us a little visit...."  
  
Van's face plaed slightly, " What? When? Why? ".  
  
Merle swallowed, " Later on today. And I don't know why...it says in the message though. I thought that it was probably personal so I didn't bother to open it up and look at it. ".  
  
" Really? ".  
  
She nodded and reached into the back pocket of her gown. She pulled out a crumpled piece of folded paper. She handed it to Van and he uncrumpled it with shaky fingers. His eyes went over the words almost a thousand times before he finally understood what the message actually meant.  
  
' Van, Millerna wants to see you. So we're going to be joining you for a night or two. I'm   
terribly sorry that this is so brief and short noticed, but she insists that she sees you. I   
believe that she needs to know for herself that you're alright.... '  
  
Allen Crusade Schezar.......  
  
Van groaned loudly and shoved the piece the paper into his own back pocket. He looked at Merle's face and smiled lightly, " They just want to see how I'm doing. That's all Merle....you'd better go prepare two guestrooms for them if they're on their way here now...".  
  
She nodded and quickly scurried away. Van frowned and sighed, " What's going to happen now? How am I going to deal with them....I can't face Allen...not now. It's too soon. ".  
  
He slowly made his way towards the castle. He found Keldorn surrounded by a whole group of advisors. Van cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him. Keldorn frowned, " Sire? What is it? ".  
  
Van shrugged as he let his wondering gaze sweep over the group, " What's going on here? ".  
  
Keldorn swallowed visibly and then looked around nervously. His wandering eyes turned back to Van and he bit his lip, " Ahh...we're discussing....the new, uh...", his voice cut off as he lowered his gaze to the ground in shame.  
  
" The new what? ", the King demanded.  
  
An unknown advisor with red-gold hair stepped forward. He cleared his throat, " The new Queen of Fanelia Sire....".  
  
Van's face paled to a deathly white and he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists at his side, as he began to shake noticeably with rage. He glared at the advisor and exploded harshly, " On who's decision?!! ".  
  
The advisor didn't even flinch but instead he moved aside, allowing a young woman of twenty to step up. Her long blonde hair crowned the top of her head and came down in ringettes around her face and ears. her Emerald eyes never left Van's face as she bowed slightly before him.   
  
Her voice came out warm but distant, " Greetings King of Fanelia...I am called Gabriella Longarce, princess of Alexandros. My father has sent me here against my own will and now your advisors are discussing a marriage that I don't even plan on attending. ", she shot them a dirty look over her shoulder and continued. " But I am truely sorry about this mess, and I'm very sorry to hear about your daughter and fiancé...".  
  
Van's breathing slowly died down to a calm caress as his eyes took in her beauty. He nodded, " Then I apologize for my outburst...".  
  
She nodded, " It's alright. I was the same way at first, but when I came to Fanelia, I calmed down. This truely is a beautiful and wonderous country to live in....".  
  
A smile broke out on his face and he held out his arm. Gabriella stepped forward and accepted his arm. They left the room full of advisors in silence. Her long green, low-cut gown rustled along the ground as Van led her around the castle, giving her a full tour. She looked at everything with a kind of fascination in her eyes that he had never seen since Hitomi had been here.   
  
He cleared his throat and led her down a dim hall, " There...is where you'll be spending you time I believe...."  
  
She nodded, " Yes it is. How'd you know? ".  
  
He grinned and shrugged, " It's where all royalty rests when they're visiting Fanelia. ", he informed her.  
  
" Really? How interesting...", she whispered.  
  
Her eyes caught sight of the pink pendant around his neck and she cocked her head to the side, examining it. Van frowned   
lightly, " What's the matter? ".  
  
She pointed a long finger at the pendant. He looked down and a faint smile touched his face, " Oh this? Its this what has caught your eye? ".  
  
She nodded, " What is it? ".  
  
" It's a pendant. A friend from long ago gave it to me. I promised her that I would never take it off and that I'd never forget her either. ".  
  
She lifted a light eyebrow, " Have you? ".  
  
He shook his head, " Not at all...", he blushed. " She's all I ever think about. When I'm awake or asleep....".  
  
" What was her name? ".  
  
" H-hitomi Kanzaki....", he swallowed heavily.  
  
She gasped, " You mean....the goddess from the Mystic Moon? ".  
  
He chuckled and thought with a nod of the head, ' goddess is probably the right name for her...', " Yes...I believe that is her. I take it you've heard of her? ".  
  
She nodded, " Of course! Who hasn't heard of the mysterious girl from the Mystic Moon? I've heard so many countless tales about your adventures with her. What was she like? Do tell....".  
  
He nodded, " Come. We'll sit down on the bench down the hall..."  
  
She nodded and followed him. She sat down quickly with her hands clasped neatly in her lap. She looked at Van and he chuckled, " Alright...hang on...".  
  
He cleared his throat, " Okay...Hitomi Kanzaki was like no other girl that I had ever met in my life. She was very special to me...and to Allen Schezar. She had very short light brown hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes that always carried a michevious twinkle to them. She...she had a very special and useful power that she helped me somewhat developpe. She helped us defeat Zaibach and she fought alongside with me and Allen during the great war with Zaibach as well. She had the power of an outlooker....".  
  
Gabriella frowned and quirked an eyebrow, " An outlooker? What's that? ".  
  
" Someone who can see the future...has visions. She sees things that no one else can, not even me. Though...she had help from this pendant. The day she left me, she gave it to me and I promised her that I'd never let her go...".  
  
Gabriella smiled sweetly, " How romantic! ", she exclaimed. "Has she ever come back since then? ".  
  
Van sadly shook his head, " No...I have not heard one word from her since she left ten years ago....".  
  
" Oh...I'm sorry. "  
  
Van shook his head," You have no need to be...."  
  
" How old was she when you first met her? ".  
  
Van smiled at the memory, " She was the same age as me...fifteen. She was quite nice and always concerned about other people, then herself. Though she was very stubborn at times...".  
  
" Really? ".  
  
Van nodded, " Yep....".  
  
" Sire! There you are...", an eager voice called out.  
  
Keldorn rushed forward, " Allen and Millerna Schezar have just arrived...".  
  
Van groaned, " Alright. Tell them that I'll be right with them...".  
  
Keldorn bowed deeply before scurrying from the hall, leaving Van and Gabriella alone once again. He turned and looked ather, " excuse me...but I must be going now. ".  
  
She nodded smiling, " I know. "  
  
He smiled and gently took her hand in his. His lips brushed across the top of her hand and she blushed noticeably. She stood up quickly and walked over to her bedroom door. She gave a little wave before she disappeared into her bedroom. Van let out a breath and he hurried down the hall to the main hallway. He spotted Allen with his back to him and a smile came to his face.  
  
" Allen! ", he cried.  
  
***  
  
Allen quickly spun aruond to face him. He looked the same as he did when he had first met him...the man of every women's dreams with his long silky blonde hair, his piercing, inviting blue eyes, and his muscular body. He walked over to Van and grabbed him in a hug.   
  
Van chuckled and patted him on the back, " How ya been Allen? ".  
  
Allen pulled away. He looked at his friend and shrugged, " I'm doing alright. But I believe that the question should be directed at you....huh? ".  
  
Van opened his mouth to respond but a small voice spoke up, " Daddy? Who's that? ".  
  
A smile broke out on Allen's face as he went and picked his daughter up, letting her sit in his hip comfortably. He looked at her and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, " He's a very good friend of daddy's...and he's a king...".  
  
Her violet eyes widened and she turned to look at Van, " A king? Like you daddy? ".  
  
Allen and Van both chuckled. Allen nodded, " Yes baby, just like daddy. You want to say hello? ".  
  
Marianne blushed a deep crimson but she nodded. Allen gently setted her on the ground. He bent down and fixed her gown. She turned and walked up to Van with uncertain steps. When she was standing in front of him, he crouched down, " Why hello little one. What's your name? ".  
  
She giggled and looked back at her father who gave her a nod of encouragement. She turned back and curtsied with expertise,   
" Why hello. My name is Marianne Lynn Schezar. Who might you be? ".  
  
Van smiled and bowed his head, " I'm called Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia....how do you do Marianne? ".  
  
She giggled again and shrugged as she reached down and twisted a piece of her gown around her little finger, " I'm alwight....you? ".  
  
" Oh...I'm doing just fine. Thank you, have you met Merle? ".  
  
" Who's that? ".  
  
" That's my very best friend and adopted sister. ".  
  
" Oh...where is she? ".  
  
" She'll be coming, don't worry. You'll be able to meet her...sooner or later. ", he assured her gently.  
  
She nodded. She then turned around and hurried over to Allen. She clamped her arms around one of his long legs and turned her face away from him. He chuckled and stood back up.   
  
He looked at Allen and sighed, " Where's Millerna? ".  
  
" Right here....", a soft voice called out from behind Allen.  
  
She stepped up and looked at him with concern in her violet eyes. He grinned and stepped up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. She looked at him frowning slightly as she pulled away from him, " What's wrong? ".  
  
He shook his head, " Oh nothing. Just happy that you guys actually decided to come and pay a lonely King a visit, that's all ", he said with a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
Millerna nodded, " How you been holding out? ".  
  
He shrugged again and he could feel Allen's eyes searching his face. " I've been better....well no. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. ", he admitted. " First my father died, then Folken disappeared. Then my mother left me as well.   
Merle's all I got....but she has some new mate, so she really isn't around anymore. ".  
  
Millerna gave him a sympathetic nod as she eyes the pendant, " I see you still have it. I guess her departure was the hardest on you, huh? ".  
  
He swallowed heavily and nodded, " Y-yea...besides for T-Tida's.....".  
  
He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. Allen cleared his throat, " Um...Millerna love, why don't you take Marianne to the room? I think I'll stay here and catch up on some...business with Van. Alright? ".  
  
Millerna looked at him and nodded, " Alright. Come on sweetie, let's go unpack alright? ".  
  
Marianne looked up at her mother and unclamped her arms from her father's legs. She gently grabbed a hold of Millerna's forefinger and left the hallway with her. Allen turned to look at Van, " So? Have you really been alright? ".  
  
" In what way? Emotionally or physically? ".  
  
" Both....I mean you look sick. "  
  
Van quirked an eyebrow, " Really? That bad huh? "  
  
Allen nodded, " Mm-hmm! Go look in a mirror and you'll see for yourself....".  
  
Van snorted. He turned and left Allen standing alone in the hallway. Allen growled under his breath and followed, shouting after him, " Running away won't help Van! You should know that by now. I know what you're going through and feeling...."  
  
Van stopped dead. He spun around and glared icily at Allen, then retorted, " Do you really Allen? The one who has a perfect family actually knows and understands what I'm going through AND feeling? ", he snorted in disgust. " I highly doubt that! ".  
  
Allen knitted his brows together, " You shouldn't. I honestly do Van....just let me and Millerna help you. Just talk to us, that's all we ask you to do? ".  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because it'll help! ".  
  
" No it won't! ", he snapped. " you don't know what it feels like to have your entire family taken from you. One by one.....the ones you truely love, taken from you! I've had that happen to me so many times in the past twenty-five years of my life Allen! I hurt inside! I don't know what to do anymore.....", he shouted in a pained voice as tears brimmed his eyes.  
  
Allen swallowed and shouted back, " I damn well know what that feels like Van! Dammnit! It's happened to me too, all you've got to do is learn to cope with it and learn to accept the truth!! ".  
  
" What truth? "  
  
" That they're gone Van! "  
  
" Allen...Hitomi was the one woman that I've ever loved. Even to this very day I still go on loving her, wanting her by my side as...Queen of Fanelia. But that won't happen. "  
  
" How do you know? "  
  
" Because she hasn't even given me a sign of her even exsisting anymore for the past ten years. "  
  
Allen sighed. He ran a hand over his face, " Van...I know exactly how you feel! I lost my father to Zaibach and my sister, then it was my mother to a broken heart. You don't think that I don't know? I loved Hitomi too you know? But when she went back home, I lost her too..."  
  
Van frowned, " You loved Hitomi? "  
  
Allen nodded, " Yes...I did. That's why I asked her to marry me..."  
  
Van raked a hand through his hair and shrugged, " Allen. I-I'm sorry that I snapped or was rude..."  
  
Allen waved his apology away, " It's alright now. How do you feel now that you're unleashed all your anger on me? "  
  
Van smiled briefly and shrugged, " I feel...a lot better then before. How about you? "  
  
" Same. I feel as if an entire weight has just been lifted from my shoulders and chest. "  
  
Van sighed, " I guess we'd better go grab something to eat..."  
  
Allen nodded, " You're right. Millerna will be getting hungry around now...you did notice that she's expecting again..."  
  
Van nodded and grinned, " Congrats! You're second one. What is it? "  
  
Allen frowned, " From what I was told, it's a boy and she wants to name it Leon Micheal Schezar. "  
  
" I see...interesting. Well, I'm hunrgy...so if you'll join me for something to eat, I'm sure we can continue chatting about my problems later on? "  
  
Allen nodded. He followed Van down the hall that led to the dining hall in silence.  
  
***  
  
" Grandma! ", Tony cried in excitement and surprise.   
  
Hitomi smiled lightly. Her mother crouched down and scooped Tony into her arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek, " How have you been? ", she asked him lightly.  
  
He shrugged as he ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair. It was beginning to gray around her forehead and ears, " I've been alwight. How's about you? ".  
  
She smiled, " Same as you sweetie. How's mommy been doing? ", she asked as she turned to look at her daughter.  
  
Hitomi shrugged, " I've been really tired these past few days. That's all...."  
  
Her mother nodded, " Well? Shall we get going? The sun's about to go down soon, and I want to feed the ducks some bread...oh and Hitomi, nice dress. It really suits you..."  
  
Hitomi frowned as she looked down at her selection in outerwear. It was another sundress, only black and short. The straps went aruond her neck, tied from the back. She wore a white two piece bikini underneath - just in case they'd be swimming at her mother's house later on. She looked down at her baby-blue painted toes and her frown deepened, " Mom? How have you been lately? "  
  
Her mother looked at her, slightly confused, " I'm fine dear. Why do you ask? "  
  
" I don't know....because I care? ", she pointed out.  
  
" Oh well...I'm very glad to hear that dear. "  
  
She nodded and began to walk across the field. Her mother followed in silence as she held Tony in her arms. Hitomi sighed lightly between pursed lips as she watched a couple throwing a neon pink frisbee back and forth. She closed her eyes and kept walking, allowing her instincts to take over. She opened her eyes and frowned. There was a large gust of wind followed by a loud whooshing sound as she was bathed in a bright light.   
  
She looked at her mother and extended a hand, " Mom! Help me...", she cried.  
  
Her mother outstretched a hand to Hitomi and it passed right through. Her mother began to back away, shaking her head with a look of fear in her warm brown eyes. She shouted back, " I-I can't I'm sorry! ".  
  
Tony began to squirm in his grandmother's arms as Hitomi rose off the ground and floated in the air, " Mommie! Don't go, take me with you! Please....", his desperate and frightened little voice pleaded from somewhere. She didn't know where.   
  
Hitomi's eyes closed against the harsh glare of the light and she heard a soft voice calling out to her. she shook her head and mumbled, " No, just let me stay a little longer...please...".  
  
The light then completely surrounded her. She groaned and then felt herself drifting asleep. The light slid up from the ground and disappeared into the sky, taking Hitomi along for the ride. Tony's eyes widened and he cried out as he held his arms out to the sky.  
  
" Mommie? Mommie!! ".  
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks and he threw his arms around his grandmother's neck, and sobbed on her shoulder. 


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OR from Escaflowne.......  
Dedicatioin: To all who read, love, and review. And also to Taemyr....keep writing....*giggles*....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
~*~Confessions~*~  
  
Van was standing on his balcony when he first spotted the column of light dropping from the sky. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't move or breath. He slammed his fist against his chest and mumbled lightly, " Breathe Fanel....breath "  
  
He then turned and took off out of his room. He turned a corner and collided with Keldorn. He stumbled back, banging up against a wall. Keldorn looked at him, " Sire? What's the me - "  
  
Van cut him off, " Wait here! Don't go anywhere! ".  
  
" Why? "  
  
" She's back! ", was all he said as he took off down the hall at full speed. He ran out a side door and headed towards the stables where the horses were kept. He quickly mounted it and cried, " Hyah! ", as he dug his heels into it's sides.  
  
The horse took off at full speed towards the front gates. As they opened he practically flew by the guards that looked at him questioningly. He raced through the little city and still growing of Fanelia towards the fields. When he arrived, he jumped down from the horse and tied it to a tree nearby. He cautiously walked over to the slender figure laying on the grass. Her long light brown hair was thrown over her face in a hastily manner and Van crouched down to brush it away.   
His breath caught in his throat and he managed to croak lightly.  
  
" H-hitomi? "  
  
He reached down and traced her cheekbone tenderly. She moaned lightly and her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at him, " I-it's you! ", she cried. " Who are you? "  
  
Van looked at her in confusion, " What are you talking about? It's me...Van. "  
  
She looked into his reddish-brown eyes and gasped as she stood up quickly, not caring if she were bare footed or not. She began to back away shaking her head, ' I've seen those eyes before...but whe - ', she gasped loudly. " You're the man from my dream....t-the angel? "  
  
Van frowned as he stood up and approached her with an outstretched hand, " Hitomi...what are you saying? We've met before..."  
  
She shook her head, " No....we haven't! I've never seen you in my entire life. "  
  
Van flinched and turned his head to the side as if she had reached out and struck him, " I see. So...you want to play games now, huh Hitomi? "  
  
She looked at him, ' I've seen him before...but where? When? ', that's when it dawned on her. " The kitchen! ", she gasped.  
  
" What? Hitomi! Look at me and tell me....what do you see? ", he pleaded in a firm voice.  
  
She looked at him and knitted her brows together in concentration as she racked her mind for any memories of him that she had stored away, " I...I see someone that I....don't know...I've never met you before..."  
  
His jaw fell open and his eyes filled with pain, " What are you saying? Are you saying you don't remember me at all? "  
  
She nodded, " Mmm-hmm..", she looked around. " where am I? "  
  
He growled under his breath. He then reached up and tore the pendent from his neck. He outstretched his hand and the pendant hung from his fingers . Hitomi swallowed, " Where'd you get that? That's my..."  
  
He cut in," Grandmother's? I know "  
  
She gasped, " How'd you know? "  
  
" Because, the day you left Gaea, you gave it to me, and I made a promise to you. Do you remember that? ".  
  
She shook her head, " I-I'm sorry, I don't. "  
  
Van frowned, " Strange...why not? Why can't you remember anything about your time here on Gaea, or in Fanelia? "  
  
She shrugged. She eyed the pendant with curious eyes. Then, almost as if commanded to by an unknown voice, she outstretched her hand and placed it directly underneath the swinging pendant. Van frowned and he lowered his hand onto hers. He held onto her hand and slowly slid his hand up her forearm until he was holding her elbow. He then pulled her into his strong arms.  
  
Hitomi gasped, ' I...I know this. but from where? '  
  
She frowned but didn't make any attempt to move away from him. ' This feels so right...but why? '.  
  
She whispered in a shaky voice, " What the? This....is familiar. But why? "  
  
He was grateful to have her in his arms. To feel her body pressed so close to his. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and whispered back as he stroked her long hair, " that's because it's happened before..."  
  
She nodded, " I...I know "  
  
" Then why can't you remember me? "  
  
She shrugged uncomfortably, " I-I...don't really know. "  
  
" Do you want to explain to me why you don't remember me? "  
  
She shrugged again. This time she pulled away from him. She wrapped her own arms around her body, suddenly feeling naked without him. She looked up at him and swallowed, " I...what was your name again? ".  
  
" Van..."  
  
" Van...", she stopped and looked into his eyes. " Van? "  
  
He nodded, ' Please remember...oh please! ', he pleaded silently as his eyes searched her face.  
  
" Van...I'm sorry that I don't....remember you. But I feel as if I've been here before...you're the angel from my dreams aren't you? "  
  
He felt his heart sink. He shrugged, " I don't know...you tell me "  
  
She swallowed and shook her head. A light breeze quickly whipped past them and she she shivered. Van frowned as he studied her closely, " Would you like to go to me castle? "  
  
" C-castle? "  
  
" mm-hmm "  
  
She knitted her brows in concentration, " You wouldn't happen to be the...King of Fanelia, now would you? ".  
  
" So you remember that? ", his hopes raised just a notch.  
  
She nodded slowly as if uncertain, " Yes...I believe I do "  
  
Van nodded, " Hitomi? How have you honestly been for the past ten years? "  
  
Her eyebrows shot up in shock, " Did you just say ten years? "  
  
He nodded. She took a step back and almost stumbled but Van's arms encircled her waist. He pulled her up and she blushed ferociously as he didn't let her go, " Ten years since when? "  
  
" Since you've been here...."  
  
" Since?! I've been here? How? "  
  
" The same way you just arrived now...through a column of light. ", he informed her as he slowly pulled his arms from her waist.  
  
" Seriously? "  
  
" Hitomi, I'd never lie to you. Never! ".  
  
She nodded, " Alright...", she blushed again as she heard her stomach rumble loudly. " Um...I'm kind of hungry. Could we...? "  
  
" Go to my home? Of course. "  
  
She smiled lightly and he noticed that there was no twinkle in her eyes. He sighed as he helped her onto the horse. He climbed up after her and was surprised to have her lean up against him. He slid his arms around her tiny waist to grip the reins. He heard a quiet sigh escape her lips and he frowned, " What's wrong? "  
  
She shook her head, " nothing...this just feels...right, like I've done it before, and not with Greig. "  
  
" Greig? Who's Greig? ", he lifted an eyebrow and stiffened.  
  
She blushed, " Uh, Greig is...or he was my husband. He died in a plane crash with me as the passenger. I made it out alive with Tony. "  
  
" Who's Tony? "  
  
" My baby boy. He's four years old and as cute as the devil himself. "  
  
His heart constricted with pain," I see...", he replied quietly.  
  
" What's wrong? ", she asked with her voice full of concern.  
  
" huh? Oh..nothing. ", he answered gruffly, his voice full of unknown emotions.  
  
She frowned, " If you say so....".  
  
They rode in silence to the castle. When they arrived, Keldorn greeted them with an agitated Merle at his side, " Lord Van!! "  
  
Hitomi had fallen asleep against him on the way home. He frowned as he debated on how he would move her without waking her. He slipped arm around her waist and held her to him as they slid off together. As his feet touched the ground, he slipped an arm underneath her knees and cradled her to his chest. The swell of her breast pressed up against his chest and he felt his breath quicken slilghtly.  
  
" Shh! Lady Merle please! ", Keldorn whispered harshly.  
  
" Thank you Keldorn. ".  
  
" Anytime Sire. "  
  
Merle frowned and stuck out her tongue at his back. She looked at the girl in his arms and gasped, unable to hide her excitement, " Lord Van! It's...Hitomi! "  
  
He nodded and said grimly, " So it is...."  
  
" What's wrong? I thought you wanted her to be here with you? "  
  
He shrugged, " That's what I thought I wanted...."  
  
Merle's jaw dropped so far that it almost touched the ground, " Why not?", she cried. " You finally have her here, and now you don't want her here anymore..."  
  
Van shrugged again, " I'd like to put her in a guestroom now...".  
  
Merle and Keldorn nodded. He nodded back and left them alone to talk about Hitomi. He quickly and quietly slipped into the castle. A couple of guards glanced over and watched in confusion as Van carried Hitomi to a guestroom that was three halls down from his own room. He opened the door and walked over to the large king size bed. He gently laid her down and watched her for a few minutes.   
  
He watched the rise and fall of her chest with every breath, the way her long lashes fluttered every now and then. he smiled to himself and reached down. His hand covered the side of her face and he gently caressed her full bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. ' How could she not remember? It just doesn't make any sense. I wonder if she sees Allen tomorrow, she'll be the same? ', he thought in bitterness as he pulled his hand from her face.  
  
He walked to the door and left the room hurting because she couldn't remember him or even being on Gaea, or being in Fanelia. He sighed loudly and walked down the hall with his hands shoved in his pockets, his back hunched.  
  
***  
  
Allen whistled a lullybye that he just had to sing to Marianne as he walked back to his own room. He immediately stopped whistling as he spotted Van walking slowly and lost down the hall, " Van! What's the matter? Why so glum? "  
  
Van looked up at him, shrugged, and walked his way, " Something's very wrong..."  
  
Allen lifted an eyebrow as he studied Van's pale face, " What? "  
  
" Well...it's about Hitomi...", his voice trailed off and Allen frowned, " What about Hitomi? ", his voice full of concern.  
  
" She's not the same as she was when she left ten years ago...."  
  
" How so? "  
  
" She doesn't remember anything...nothing about Gaea, Fanelia....or even me. ", his voice wavered.  
  
" Where is she? Maybe Millerna can help? ", he offered.  
  
Van shook his head, " I don't want to disturb her. She needs her rest Allen...."  
  
" Alright Van, but we gotta help Hitomi remember. If she doesn't remember, then she shouldn't have even come back..."  
  
Van's frown deepened, " I think she came here against her own wishes. If she came here on her own, she would've remembered who I was. "  
  
Allen knitted his brows together in concentration as he began to think. Van watched his face, " What are you doing? "  
  
" Just thinking about how bizarre this is. It just doesn't make any sense. ", he frowned. " What'd she say to you when you met her? "  
  
" She told me about her dead husband, her baby boy...she just rambled about how she's never been here in her entire life. She was pretty shocked to see me holding her pendant. ", he bit his lip. " I told her that she was here before...ten years ago, and she thought it was a big joke. She didn't believe me..."  
  
" And...that was all? "  
  
Van shook his head, " No...she mentioned that she had gotten into a...plane crash with her husband...the day her baby was born. "  
  
Allen crossed his arms over his chest, " Maybe that's it? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Maybe that's why she can't remember anything. The plane crash...maybe she hit her had or something..."  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow, " You might be right Allen. You think that there is still hope? ".  
  
He shrugged. " I...maybe. I still don't know. Just don't give up hope on her...just help her along, bit by bit...day by day. "  
  
Van nodded slowly, " Alright, uh, look Allen....I'm going to retire for the night now, I'm kinda exhausted from today. "  
  
Allen nodded understandingly, " yeah...", he chuckled. " I told Millerna that I'd be with her, probably about...oh, a couple of minutes ago. So, I'll catch you around tomorrow...alright? "  
  
Van nodded and turned to go to his room. Allen watched him until he disappeared around a corner. He frowned as he quietly opened the door and slipped inside.   
  
Millerna looked up from her book, " Well? Where have you been? ", she demanded.  
  
He grinned and then frowned as he quickly stripped down to his pants. He slipped into the bed and leaned back against the pillow with his arms behind his head, He felt Millerna's questioning gaze and he sghed, " Alright. Van....I was talking to Van, and...apparently Hitomi is back. "  
  
Millerna's light brows shot up in surprise, " Really? Where is she? How is she? "  
  
" Well she's sleeping at the moment, but I don't know how she's doing from what Van told me..."  
  
" Huh? What are you saying? "  
  
Allen sighed loudly, " Well...Hitomi does not remember anything about being here on Gaea. She actually doesn't even know who Van is..."  
  
Millerna gasped, " That's terrible! How's he taking it? "  
  
He swallowed and ran a hand over his face, " Pretty bad. The one he's ever loved has no clue who or what he is. I found him walking to his room. He looked like he was complating suicide or something. "  
  
Millerna nodded, " Well? What would you expect? He's like a complete stranger to her. She must've been frigthened when she first saw him..."  
  
Allen shrugged, " I don't know. Love? How about we worry abuot them in the morning? I'm tired...aren't you? ".  
She sighed and closed her book. She let it drop to the ground as she reached over and blew the candle out. They were silent for a few minutes, laying in the dark before Millerna spoke up, " Allen? I'm scared...."  
  
Allen frowned and turned onto his side to look at her face in the moonlight, " Why love? "  
  
" I'm scared for them...I don't know why, but...I have a very bed feeling that Van's going to do something stupid and then regret it the next day..."  
  
" Aww....", he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. " Don't worry. I'll make sure myself thathe doesn't do anything stupid. Now....rest love so you're refreshed in the morning. I think we're going to spend a couple more days here, for the sake of these two destined lovers, alright? "  
  
Millerna nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Allen twine his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly before placing their joined hands to his heart.  
  
***  
  
Gabriella paced the room. Her hair was wild, sticking up everywhere. Merle watched from the chair in the corner, twisting her finger around the hem of her cotton nightgown. She looked at Gabriella, " Don't worry...it'll be alright. ", she promised her. " It was only a nightmare. "  
  
Gabriella stopped and sat down on the edge of her bed. She placed her head in her hadns and whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming for hours, " No it won't! It wasn't a nightmare. It was so real Merle. I don't understand it...w-who was the guy with wings? He had Van's reddish-brown eyes, but....it didn't look like him ".  
  
Merle swallowed, ' oh god...she's going to find out...', " Uh...it wasn't real...the Draconians are all dead Gabriella. You don't need to worry..."  
  
She looked at Merle, " You sure? "  
  
Merle nodded with a smile to her lips, " Yes...believe me Gabby....I use to have nightmares like this before too. It was Lord Van who would find me screaming my head off...", she lied.  
  
Gabriella swallowed and wiped at the tears still on her cheeks. She looked at Merle and smiled, " Thanks Merle..."  
  
Merle nodded and watched as Gabriella walked over to the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked lightly, " You think that....Van would ask me to marry him? "  
  
Merle's eyes widened and she couldn't speal. Gabriella turned to look at her, " Well? Do you? "  
  
Merle blinked and swallowed, " uh....", she shrugged. " He might....I think he kind of likes you...", she teased in a light voice.  
  
A smile broke out on Gabriella's face, " Really? "  
  
She nodded, " Mm-hmm! "  
  
" Great! Merle aren't you tired? You didn't have to stay any longer if you don't want to . I'd really like to grab some sleep while I still can..."  
  
Merle got up and walked over to the door, " Gabriella, don't give up on hope...goodnight...", she said as she left the room.  
  
She walked down the hall and disappeared into her room. She walked over to the bed and fell back into it. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned, " Oh Lord Van...if you only knew what was going to happen...if only Hitomi had just stayed on the Mystic Moon where she belonged...."  
  
She closed her eyes and thought about Van's second(third?) marriage and if it'd be more successful then the first. She slowly drifted off with the thought of Gabriella marrying Van on her mind. 


	4. The proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or from Escaflowne, I'm just here to write stories using the characters and their Guymelefs....ya know what I mean...:)  
Dedication: To all who read and review!! You guys kick a$$...and also to my school buddy Taemyr...you rock girl....keep writing too!!!  
  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
~*~The proposal~*~  
  
The cheerful sounds of chirping birds floated into the room from the wide open balcony doors. The satin transparent curtains flapped wildly against the doors in the warm breeze. The bright harsh glare of the sunrise shone into the room.  
Hitomi groaned and open an eye, and ended up clamping it back shut against the light. She quickly grabbed the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face in an attempt to drive away the light and welcome the darkness.   
  
She sighed, " This isn't going to work...", she mumbled against the pillow.  
  
She sat up and slid her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet came in contact with the very plush carpet and she gasped in content as she squished her toes into the softness. She looked around the room and frowned as she soon realized that she wasn't in her own bed with Tony jumping up and down on her stomach whining about when breakfast would be ready.  
She stood up and stretched lazily. She walked over to the balcony and stepped out into the open with her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned forward against the railing and watched the rest of the sunrise. She blinked and everything suddenly went dark. She uncrossed her arms and backed away, shaking her head. She felt a harsh hand clamp her shoulder. She was spun around swiftly and she found herself staring into a pair of red eyes.  
  
She felt a harsh hand grip her hairline at the back of her neck and then hard, demanding lips on hers. She tried to struggle against her intruder but it was no use, he ended up tightening the iron grip that he had on her hair which made her wince against his mouth. The more she struggled the more he hurted her. She realized that she was still in her sundress. A cold hand snaked it's way underneath her dress.   
  
She squirmed and he pulled his mouth from hers. His red eyes burned into hers and he spat in her face, " Stop it you little bitch! No one can hear you, so you might as damn well give up already....".  
  
She swallowed and shook her head, " No! Let me g - ", his hand connected with the side of her face and the sound echoed throughout the darkness.  
  
She gasped loudly in shock from the blow. Little stars danced before her eyes. She felt his hand sneak up on her back. He was fiddling around with the clasp of her bikini top. A few minutes later he finally got it undone. He tore the dress from her body along with the bra. He threw them over his head and placed her hand onto her left breast. He squeezed it hard and kneaded it as if trying to figure out the texture. Smooth and erect.  
  
He chuckled evilly before he brought his face to her breasts. He nuzzled the valley between them and then placed his mouth onto the nipple. His tongues did a lap around her hard nipple before he began to nibble greedily. Hitomi bucked her hips against him in an attempt to shove him off, but he only laughed against her breast.  
  
" You can't get away you know. They're all gone.... ", he murmured.  
  
She sniffed and realized that she was crying. She looked around the dark area and cursed silently as she looked for a way out. The weight of her intruder was suddenly lifted from her followed by a bright flash of light and she found herself fully clothed and kneeling on the ground coughing. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was lit in a strange orange glow.   
  
She coughed again only harder. She closed her eyes against a sudden stinging sensation that had grown in her eyes. A heavy sweat broke out on her forehead and neck as she stood up and stumbled around, looking for a way out. She tripped on something and fell forward. She let out a scream and everything went dark again as she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes and screamed out the first thing that came to her mind  
  
" Van!! "  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps stomping across rock echoed throughout the area. It was followed by a cry, " Hitomi!! "  
  
She felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. she blinked hard and looked up to find Van staring down at her. His gloved hand had a firm grip on her wrist. She looked down and cried, " H-help me! Don't drop me...please. ".  
  
Van shook his head and began to slowly pull her up, " Don't worry Hitomi. I won't let anything happen to yuo. You have my word....", he promised her.  
  
She swallowed and looked back up at him, ' What's going on? I feel...strange. Just look at him, trying to save me....'  
  
She quickly felt the railing underneath her stomach and then Van's strong arms encircle her waist. She immediately slid her arms around his neck and fell to the ground in his arms. She looked around still in shock of the fall. She blinked a couple of times and her body began to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
Van tightened his arms around her body and whispered, " Shh....it's alright. You're back on solid ground now. Don't worry. "  
  
She swallowed heavily and nodded slowly. A tear silently from her eyes as she closed them. A little sob escaped her lips and she buried her face into his shoulder. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her, he whispered against the side of her head as he brought his lips to her temple and kissed her tenderly, " Hey, come on. I didn't let you go now did I? I kept my promise. You're here...and alive. ", he added silently. ' and in my arms too...'.  
  
She wiped her eyes against his shirt and smiled briefly at him as she looked up at him. Her hand slid up the side of his face, ' What am I doing? '. His eyes gazed into hers and she felt the gap between them closing. His outh was only a whisper away and she felt her eyes slowly close.   
  
Her hand quickly snaked it's way up to the back of his head and she felt his arms tighten against her body, pressing her breasts flat against his chest. She felt him tremble and she smiled lightly. His lips slowly descended onto hers in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues met and danced to their own rhythms. Hitomi tangled her fingers in his black hair and a moan escaped her lips as she molded her body against his, trying to fit every curve and swell into it's rght place against his own.  
  
' What are you doing? ', a voice silently said in the back of her mind  
  
' What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing him...', she replied.  
  
' This isn't right! '  
  
' Why not...? '  
  
' Because! This wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't suppose to...'  
  
' Suppose to what? '  
  
' Nevermind! '  
  
Hitomi pulled away quickly and jumped up. She looked down at his shocked and hurt expression. Her eyes went wide as she brought trembling fingers to her lips. She swalloed and looked around, then she turned her gaze back to him, "....remember? ", she whispered.  
  
Van stood up and looked at her. He ran his tongue over his lips and cocked an eyebrow, " Remember what? Hitomi what are you talking about? ", he said as he outstretched a hand to her.  
  
She took a step back and shook her head, "....remember? ", she repeated before she brushed past him and ran from the room entirely, leaving him by himself.  
  
***  
  
Merle watched as Marianne flipped through her picture book. Marianne looked up at Merle and cocked her head to the side. Merle smiled as she studied Marianne's face, ' Looks like Millerna...and then later on today when she was with Lord Van, she looked a little like Allen. Weird. ', she thought in slight amusement.  
  
Marianne closed her book and jumped down from the chair. She glided over to Merle and peered up at her with curious violet eyes, " Who might you be? "  
  
" I'm Merle. Who are you? "  
  
" You're Merle? Daddy and his friend told me about you....", she giggled.  
  
Merle cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, " Is that so? What did your daddy have to say? "  
  
" That you're very pwetty and that you've grown up now..."  
  
" Your daddy knows me? Who is he? ", she asked in a light amused voice.  
  
" Allen Schezar...you want to know who my mommy is? ", her eyes lit up.  
  
Merle's jaw fell open and she almost fell out of her chair, " Allen Schezar? ", she almost screamed.  
  
Marianne giggled and nodded, " Mm-hmm. My mommy if Miwerna....she's a pwrincess...you know that? "  
  
Merle raked a hand over her face and nodded, " I know who they are. We've already met. Where are they?   
  
" In the study with...the king...", she pointed a small finger down the hall.  
  
Merle stood up and nodded. She quickly rushed over to the closed double doors. She knocked lightly and got no answer. She growled under her breath and pushed them open. She found Van with his back to her. His hands clasped tightly. Allen Millerna both looked at Merle and smiled.   
  
Allen stepped forward, " well, well Merle....like I said to my daughter, you have grown up. "  
  
She looked at him and smiled, " So I heard...."  
  
She looked over at Millerna and grinned, " Millerna! Wow, what a winderful surprise. How have you been? ", she asked lightly as she brushed past Allen to hug her friend.  
  
Allen looked hurt. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, " Well..fine then! ", he turned his back on the ladies and went to stand with Van. He shot him a sidelong glance and frowned, " What are you doing? Or even thinking? ".  
  
Van turned his head to look at him. He sighed through his lips as he pursed them, " Just watching Hitomi, and thinking of what happened earlier this morning. That's all...why? "  
  
Allen shrugged and quirked an eyebrow, " What happened? "  
  
" Oh...uh, I went to go check on her this morning, and I found her out on the balcony. She was shaking her head and coughing uncontrollably. Then she just went flying over the railing. She looked out of it. I pulled her back up and we kissed. The funny thing about it was that she responded....then she pulls away from me like I had done something wrong. She looked at me and whispered ' ....remember? ' "  
  
Allen frowned as he scratched his chin, " Weird. You know why? "  
  
Van shrugged and shook his head, " Not a clue. It just seems strange ".  
  
Allen nodded, " Did she look at you like she remembered you at all? "  
  
" Hmm....no I don't believe so..."  
  
Allen smiled gently, " She will...in time. Don't worry ".  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. "  
  
" Don't give up hope Van...she'll come to her senses sooner or later. ", he assured him.  
  
Van sighed, " Have you laid eyes on that princess from Alexandros yet? She's spending the week here, and now those damn advisors of mine are planning our wedding. You know, I wouldn't mind if I got married to her. She's very beautiful...and she's like Hitomi was before she left...and forgot abouts us, cheerful and actually amusing to be around. "  
  
Allen looked at Van, " Princess? Where? You have to show her to me! "  
  
Millerna frowned. She silently walked up behind Allen and then flicked his ear hard with a long finger. He jumped and grimaced. He turned around and found himself looking into his wife's blazing violet eyes, " uh...hey love. How's it going? "  
  
She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. Merle snickered from behind her. Millerna narrowed her eyes, " yeah, yeah Allen, I just love you too! "  
  
She then turned and began to walk away. Allen groaned and he grabbed her arm. Van watched in amusement as they argued. Millerna turned and looked at him sharply. Allen slid his arms around her waist and pressed her to him. He smoothed away her bangs from her forehead with his lips as he planted soft kisses, " I'm sorry love. I didn't mean it. You're the only one for me. Got that? No one else. ", he whispered between kisses.  
  
Millerna smiled lightly and kissed his chin softly, " I know...excuses, excuses. "  
  
Van laughed out loud unexpectantly from beside them. Allen shot him a look, " You're not helping the situation you know? "  
  
Van shrugged, " Oh well, you're the one who got yourself into this mess, now you get yourself out of it! "  
  
" Some friend you are Van. "  
  
Van chuckled and patted Allen on the back, " I know Allen...I love you to...", he mocked. " I gotta go talk to her. This is driving me crazy. I'll see you guys around later...at supper. "  
  
They looked at him and nodded. Merle frowned and left the room chasing after him, " Lord Van? "  
  
Van stopped and turned to look at her, " Yes Merle? "  
  
She looked at him, " So...uh, how's it going? With Hitomi I mean...any change? "  
  
Van looked around uncomfortably, " No...unfortunately not. Why do you ask? "  
  
" Because I care. That's why! "  
  
" I see...how have you been Merle? ", his voice softened.  
  
She shrugged and blurted, " Are you going to ask Gabriella to marry you? ", she turned away blushing.  
  
He stared at her. He blinked and frowned, " I don't know, I...I might. But if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see Hitomi..."  
  
She frowned and turned to leave without saying another word. Van went down the hall and slipped through a door thst led to the gardens. He spotted Hitomi stroking a red wildflower. He walked up behind her and said lightly, " Beautiful isn't it? "  
  
Hitomi jumped and turned to look at him. She nodded, " Yes it is actually. Uh, how have you been? "  
  
He frowned and walked up beside her. He looked down at the ground and noticed that she wasn't wearinf any shoes. He looked back up at her, " You aren't wearing any shoes, and your toes are covered in some...blue stuff...."  
  
She giggled quietly, " I know. I guess I lost my sandals on the way here, and it's call nail polish. "  
  
Van lifted a dark brow as he watched Hitomi wriggle her cute looking toes, " Nail polish? Strange...so, um about earlier this morning, what did you mean by remember? "  
  
Hitomi looked down at the ground and shrugged, " I don't know. I feel as if I've kissed you before...it just feels so right that I don't want it to end. ", she confessed. " But it scares me..."  
  
Van frowned, " What does? "  
  
" That I'm on some other planet. I've been here before...I know it. I just don't remember. It scares me that wev're met and   
I don't remember. Ten years ago too. I was what? Fifteen? It just doesn't make any sense! "  
  
" Why not? I mean...it feels right to me, everything..."  
  
" That's because you remember! ", she snapped. " I can't! It doesn't matter how many times I try, I...I just can't."  
  
Van sighed lightly and looked at her. He watched as what looked like a sparkling crystal slid down her cheek. Her head was bowed as he couldn't see her expression. He walked up to her and lifted her chin by two fingers. She looked up at him with sparkling watery eyes. She turned her head to the side and sniffed.   
  
Van's hand slid up the side of her face and he gently traced her cheekbone and stroked her lips with the pad of his thumb. She shook her head and looked up at him, " I can't do this anymore Van! I can't go on in this world not remembering who or what you were to me. "  
  
She turned and left him standing there. Her pained expression remained in his mind and her tears remained on his hand as he clenched his hand into a fist at his side. He walked up to a tree and punched it hard, not caring about the harsh pain that shot up his arm. He didn't care if his hand was bleeding from cut up knuckles, all he cared about was Hitomi. But he was slowly starting to realize that she didn't care for him.  
  
He walked slowly up the path and stopped as he spotted Gabriella bent over, probably smelling flowers. He sighed and watched her in silence, ' I guees she's the only one left now...maybe I'll ask her...since it's already being planned out. I wonder what she'll say...'  
  
He walked up to her, " Hello Gabriella. How have you been these days? "  
  
She stood up and looked at him, " Hello...Van. I'm doing alright, how about you? "  
  
He shrugged and eased himself down onto a bench. He chewed on his lip, " I'm....alright. What have you been doing? "  
  
She walked over and sat down, " Just admiring the flowers. They're all so beautiful...I've never seen so many of them. "  
  
" Yeah, they are something aren't they? "  
  
She nodded and looked down at her hands. Her eyes came to rest upon Van's bloodied hand. She gasped and looked up at him, " Oh my goodness! What did you do to your hand? "  
  
He looked down and groaned, " Oh...this? I punched a tree. I was a little upset at someone today...mostly myself. "  
  
" Why? What happened? "  
  
" Well...a friend of mine is here, and she just can't remember something that happened a long time agao. That's all. "  
  
" You're coming with me. ", she grabbed his good hand and pulled him to his feet. She then dragged him to his own study.   
  
She looked at him and smiled lightly, " I'll be right back, alright? "  
  
He nodded and sat down on the top of his desk. He looked aruond wondering what she was going to do. She returned a few seconds later with a bowl of water and a couple of rags. She knelt down in front of him and gently began to wipe the crusted blood from his hand. He winced once as she dug her fingernails into his flesh, pulling out a blood soaked sliver.   
She wiped the blood away and smiled at him. He smiled briefly and flexed his hand.   
  
He groaned in pain. Gabriella frowned. She reached down and tore a wide, long strip from the bottom of her gown. She wrapped it tightly around his hand. He watched her every move in fascination. When she stood back up, she smiled at him again, " All better? Or does it still hurt? "  
  
He shook his head, " Thank you very much. I appreciate this..."  
  
She giggled, " Now you're have something to remember me by..."  
  
He looked down at his hand and nodded, " You're right...", he replied softly.  
  
She blushed. He jumped off his desk and walked up to her. He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She watched him with wide eyes. He then knelt down to one knee before her. He looked up at her and smiled gently, ' What am I doing? This is the only way for me and Fanelia...right? It has to be done then...weither I like it or not. And besides, it's not as if anybody's going to object or anything...'.  
  
" Gabriella Longarce? Would you like to become my - ".  
  
" SIre! ", Keldorn's voice cried as he rushed into the room.  
  
Van looked at him, " What? "  
  
" I'm proud to announce that all the arrangements have been made. Sire, you and Gabriella are to wed by the end of this week. ", he said cheerfully.  
  
Van let out an exasperating sigh, " Can I continue? "  
  
Keldorn blushed and bowed deeply. Gabriella giggled nervously as she watched the side of Van's face. Van chuckled and looked back up at her, " Alright! Let's try this one more time. Gabriella Longarce? Would you like to become me wife and Queen of Fanelia? We'll be together forever, just you and I..."  
  
She giggled again and nodded, " I'd love that very much....yes! I'll become your wife and I'll be honoured to become the Queen of Fanelia. "  
  
Van nodded and stood up. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned his kiss as she slid her arms around his neck. Van slowly pulled away and looked into her twinkling eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. A tugging at the back of his mind that was there the entire time he was with her was starting to get annoying.  
  
' I hope you're doing the right thing Van...and I also hope that you know what you're getting youself into. ', someone said to him from the back of his mind.  
  
' I hope so too....I hope so too. ', he replied grimly. 


	5. Troubles

Disclaimer:.....I won't even bother to go on from here with this frigin' disclaimer thingy....there's just no damn point to it anymore....  
Dedication:....Well since my friend Taemyr took this dedication to her from the last few chapters to her head...this goes out to all you peeps out there who read & leave me a review.....*shrugs* Meh! I might as well dedicate it to her too...she might get a littly b****y @ school tomorrow...*giggles*  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~   
  
~*~Troubles~*~  
  
  
Allen watched as his wife carried a look of worry and fear on her beautiful face. He frowned as he raked a hand through his hair, " Love......don't look like that, you're going to get worry lines at a young age...", he chided lightly.  
  
She stopped and looked at Allen. She cocked her head to the side and frowned, " Allen, you wouldn't know anything about worrylines...you never have to worry about anything in your life....", she replied softly.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently and shook his head, " Hey, that isn't true, and you know it! I worry very much about you, the baby, and Marianne. "  
  
She sighed lightly as she laid her head against his chest, inhaling his musky scent, " I know Allen. I'm just bugging you..."  
  
" I know that too love....how's Leon doing....doctor mom? ", he joked lightly.  
  
" He's doing fine. He seems to be kicking me more and harder then ever....", she informed him  
  
Allen chuckled lightly as he buried his face into the curve of her neck and inhaled her light vanilla scent, " MMm...smells good as usual..."  
  
She giggled and gently slapped his chest. Allen responded by nipping at her neck, " Allen! Please...not here, and definantly not now. ", she exclaimed.  
  
" But why? ", he complained doing a perfect imitation of his daughter's annoying whiny little voice.  
  
Millerna giggled and quietly twirled a strand of his blonde hair around a finger. Allen looked down at her and groaned, " Millerna....come on...."  
  
She shook her head, " You know I can't do anything like that Allen....."  
  
He sighed in defeat, " Alright....but you owe me once he comes out....you do realize that now don't you? "  
  
Millerna nodded. She stood up on tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Allen's demanding lips, " Will that satisfy your hunger for now my dear? ", she whispered against his lips.  
  
He shrugged, " It might....it might not..", he joked.  
  
Millerna pulled away from him and went to arrange some discarded books on the desk. Allen watched her movements in confusion, ' What did I say? Why'd she just walk away from me? That's never happened before...', he thought to himself.  
  
Millerna looked up from the desk and she gave him a weak smile. The smile was quickly wiped from her face as her eyes drooped and as she winced in pain. Allen knitted his brows together in concern and he took a few steps towards her, his hand outstretched to her. Millerna's head fell forward as her legs gave out from under her.   
  
" Millerna!! ", he cried out as he lunged forward and caught her in his arms, just before she hit the ground. He sat down on the ground and gently flipped her onto her back. A light sweat had broken out on her forehead and he brushed away her bangs to plant a light kiss on her very warm and damp forehead, " Millerna...love. What's going on? ", he whispered against her skin as he reached down and felt for a pulse. He found one, but it wasn't a strong one and that worried him.  
  
***  
  
Gabriella sighed in content as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, ' It's finally going to work...my plan for becoming Queen to this...peaceful country. I'm so happy that whoever was here is now out of his life. It's me and only me....', she giggled while she thought.  
  
Serge quietly slipped into the room through a secret entrance in the wall, situated behind a long multi-coloured rug hanging from the ceiling. He closed the door and slipped out from behind the rug. He looked over at Gabriella and frowned as he clasped his hands in front of him tightly, " Highness....what is thy bidding? ", he asked lightly as he bowed.  
  
She arched her back and slowly sat up. She looked at him and smiled sweetly as a glint of pure evil glimmered in her green eyes, " I want you to find out....who this girl is. I want her name, age, and where she originated from. Understood? "  
  
He nodded, " I believe she's staying down in the East side of the castle, about three halls down from the King's own chambers....", he informed her.  
  
She nodded, " I see. Thank you Serge. Will you do as I had asked? "  
  
He nodded again, " As you wish Highness....", he slowly backed up to the door, bowing.  
  
He reached out and grasped the doorknob. He then looked up at Gabriella and he disappeared behind the door. Gabriella sighed and she fell back against the pillows, " To have such power over people is great! I'm going to love this for as long   
as it shall go on...."  
  
She giggled lightly and a soft knock sounded at the door. She closed her eyes, " Come in...."  
  
The door opened and Merle rushed in. She closed the door behind her quickly and rushed over to the bedside squealing with excitement, " I just heard the wondeful news! Congratulations...your Highness! "  
  
Gabriella sat up giggling and blushing. She nodded, " I know...you can just keep calling me Gabby. I don't feel comfortable with being called ' Highness ' by my friends..."  
  
Merle nodded, " I'm sorry Gabby, but it's all....just such wonderful news. How'd you manage to pull it off? ", she asked lightly and then added in her head. ' You tried to seduce him and it obviously worked! '  
  
Gabriella shrugged, " It was just like any other day Merle. I was out in the garden and he just came up to me and proposed....", she lied lightly.  
  
Merle lifted an eyebrow, " Is that all? "  
  
" Yes...then I agreed of course. Merle, who's his friend? The one who's visiting him? "  
  
Merle bit her lip, " H-hitomi Kanzaki...."  
  
Gabriella gasped, " T-the girl from the Mystic Moon? "  
  
Merle nodded, " That would be her alright. I take it you've met her already? "  
  
Gabriella shook her head, " No...I haven't. " ' And I don't entend on doing so either! Wretched little freak!! '  
  
Merle watched Gabriella's expression. She frowned lightly, ' I wonder what she's planning to do...'  
  
" Would you like to meet her? ", she asked lightly.  
  
Gabriella shrugged, " It wouldn't matter to me....if I did or not. "  
  
" I see...she's in the library if you want to go see her. I'm headed that way now, and I believe that...Lord Van is there as well...with her. "  
  
Gabriella narrowed her eyes, " Is that so? Well, let's go pay them a little visit. I haven't seen Van at all today, and besides....I miss him dearly. "  
  
' Like hell you do! You're just jealous...', Merle thought in bitterness. " Alright...let's go Gabby, before they take off or something....", she giggled.  
  
Gabriella snorted and then giggled along with her. She nodded and followed Merle out of the room.  
  
***  
  
" Hitomi, I've come to ask you if you would like to be invited to my wedding....would you care to join? ", Van asked her   
lightly.  
  
Hitomi stared at the book in her hand. Her sea-green eyes widened in shock as they strayed on the title - When Happily Ever After Ends. She blinked and kept her back to him, ' I can't believe it. He's getting married....maybe I should just go, to cheer him on. ', she thought. ' I should be happy for him...but I'm not...'  
  
" Hitomi? Are you alright? "  
  
" Y-yes. I'm just fine Van...", she turned to look at him. " I'm very happy for you. Congratulations...you deserve it...."  
  
Van swallowed, ' I guess I do...' " Thank you. But...will be joining us? "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip and the slowly nodded as she turned her back to him again, " I believe I will be. I mean for your sake of course...."  
  
The kiss that had shared the other morning was still fresh in her mind and it still lingered on her lips. His soft and tender caresses were the things that she missed. She missed having him touch her, kiss her, soothe her.   
  
She swallowed, ' This isn't right...but why? Am I better off without him? I don't need him...right? ', she asked herself in silence.  
  
Van sighed lightly, ' What's wrong with her? Why is she being like this....it's not like she should care if I got married to someone else or something...she can't even remember who I am... '  
  
He took a couple of steps towards her. He outstretched his hand and slowly inched it towards her shoulder.  
  
" Lord Van!! ", a voice cried from the doorway.  
  
Van quickly let his hand drop to his side as he turned around to face Merle, " What is it Merle? "  
  
Gabriella quickly glided into the room, brushing past Merle on her way in. She walked up to Van and smiled, " Why...fancy meeting you here...."  
  
Hitomi's back went rigid and straight. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, only to find a pair of blazing green eyes on her face. She fully turned and held her head high. Gabriella forced a smile to her lips, " So...you must be the goddess of the Mystic Moon. I've heard so much about you and your adventures along side with the knight of Kaeli and the King of Fanelia against Zaibach...."  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the back of Van's haed, " Yes....too bad I wasn't informed about it as well. Who might you be? "  
  
Gabriella smirked, " I...am.....Gabriella Longarce. Soon to be the Queen of Fanelia....it's a pleasure meeting you in person...."  
  
Hitomi snorted, ' Bitch!! ' " The pleasure was all mine your...Highness! "  
  
Van shot Gabriella a nasty look and she ignored him, " I do hope that you stop by my chambers. I would like to hear more about your adventures and what they were like...."  
  
Hitomi frowned. She gave Gabriella a nod and then brushed past Van, purposly ramming her shoulder into his muscle tense one. Van stared after her in surprise, ' What have I done? ', he cried out in disbelief inside his head.  
  
Gabriella waited til Hitomi had left the room. She walked up to Van and linked an arm through his. She smiled and looked up at his expression of surprise, " What's the matter? "  
  
Van shook his head and looked down at her, " Oh...nothing. Just thinking. That's all..."  
  
" What about? "  
  
" About you and....her. "  
  
" Oh...why? ", she asked with the lift of an eyebrow.  
  
Van shrugged, " I don't really know... "  
  
" Oh...so, what are you doing now? "  
  
" I don't really know...", he repeated. " I've got to talk to Merle alone. So, would you excuse me for just a minute? "  
  
She nodded and left him in silence. Merle watched as she disappeared behind the door. She slowly approached Van with her hands clasped tightly in front of her gown. She looked up at Van, " What's wrong?"  
  
He looked down at her, " You felt it didn't you? "  
  
She nodded, " I felt it alright. They were so close to going at each others throats....."  
  
He nodded as he raked a hand through his hair, " I know. What shocked me the most about this all was when Hitomi rammed me with her shoulder. That wasn't like her at all...."  
  
Merle frowned impatiently as she planted her hands on her hips, " You deserved that Van Fanel! You know it too...."  
  
" What are you talking about? "  
  
" You shouldn't have asked Gabriella. You should've asked Hitomi. What made you pick Gabriella? "  
  
Van shrugged, " I-I don't know. I guess because Hitomi doesn't remember anything about her ever being on Gaea and in Fanelia. She doesn't even remember anybody. Not you. Not Allen. And not even me! "  
  
Merle frowned, " That bad huh? "  
  
" Yes. It's horrible! So my only choice was her, and besides...it's been planned for quite awhile now anyway. ", he informed her.  
  
Merle sighed, " I guess you're right Lord Van. Does Hitomi want to go back home? "  
  
" That's the thing I don't know. She seems to be content here, but I don't know for sure..."  
  
Merle scratched her head, " Lord Van? Who do you really love? "  
  
Van swallowed, " I....", he scratched his head as he thought about it for a second. " I love....Gabriella. "  
  
Merle sighed again, " You're sure? "  
  
Van bit his lip and then shrugged, " I....yeah. I'm sure. "  
  
" Alright...don't you find anything suspicious about her though? "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow, " What do you mean...suspicious? "  
  
' Uh oh! ', Merle frowned as she lowered her head, " Nevermind, I didn't mean anything by it. "  
  
Van shook his head, " Yes, you did Merle...what's bothering you? You can tell me..."  
  
" I...I don't trust her! ", she blurted out.  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Because, there's something about her that makes me feel uncomfortable when she's around me..."  
  
To her surprise Van nodded, " I know how you feel..."  
  
Merle's eyes went wide, " You what? You're serious aren't you? "  
  
" Yes. There is something about her nature...something kind of evil about it...."  
  
Merle scratched her brow, " Think we should keep an eye on her till the wedding? "  
  
Van nodded, " Yes...we should..."  
  
The doors to the library quickly flew open and Allen Schezar stumbled into the room, breathless and pale. Van frowned, " What's wrong Allen? "  
  
Allen panted hard as he tried to catch his breath. Van walked up to him and led him to a chair. Allen closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.  
  
" What is it Allen? ", Merle asked gently.  
  
" It's M-millerna...."  
  
Van blinked slightly taken aback, " W-what's wrong? "  
  
Allen shrugged his trembling shoulders, " That's the thing....we don't know. She doesn't even know. "  
  
" You think Hitomi would be able to do something? "  
  
Allen's head shot up, " Yes! She might...Merle, go get her and bring her to our room. You know where it is? "  
  
Merle nodded, " I'll be right there with her. Don't worry..."  
  
Van nodded as he watched Merle gather her skirt and then take off out the door. He helped Allen stand up, " Come on. Show me where she is...alright? "  
  
" Y-yeah...."  
  
Both Allen and Van quickly rushed from the room to go see how Millerna's condition was going.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi sat on her bed. She was reading the book she had taken from thr library. Her gown was spread out aruond her crossed legs on the bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest. The doors to her room quickly flew open and bounced off the wall. Merle stood in the doorway breathless. She spotted Hitomi looking at her strangely  
  
" Who are you? ", Hitomi demanded.  
  
Merle frowned, " Hitomi Kanzaki? We have an important emergency. You're needed to help..."  
  
" What kind of emergency? Who? What's happened? "  
  
" Princess Millerna of Asturia is eight months pregnant. She's a doctor as well. She's in incredible pain and she can't figure out why. You've got to go see what you can do! "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip as she placed her closed book onto the bed. She uncrossed her legs and slid off the bed. She padded over to Merle barefoot, the skirts of her baby-blue, low-cut gown rustled along the ground. She looked at Merle and nodded, " I'll see what I can do, but have we met before? "  
  
Merle smiled lightly and nodded, " Yes, we have. I'm Merle. But we need to hurry, before something goes wrong...."  
  
Hitomi nodded and Merle grabbed her hand. She dragged her down the hall to where Millerna and Allen's room was. She opened the door and they found Millerna laying on the bed. Her face was a deathly white and her long blonde hair was plasted to her head, drenched in sweat. Her eyes were closed, as she groaned in pain.  
  
Hitomi gasped and stood frozen to the ground. Merle tried to tug on her hand, but Hitomi wouldn't budge. Van looked at Hitomi. He knitted his brows together and then walked over to her. Merle moved out of the way and then rushed over to Millerna's bedside.  
  
Van placed his hands on her shoulders and he gave her a little shake. Hitomi stared at Millerna, ' This is what....it's happening all over again. But why to her? She shouldn't have to go through the pain....it's just not fair...'  
  
" Hitomi! Look at me....", Van's firm voice snapped her back into reality.  
  
She looked at him and blinked a couple of times, " W-what's going on? "  
  
Van gave a sigh of relief as he took his hands from her shoulders, " We don't know....she keeps complaining of pains in her stomach..."  
" Shit! "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow as he gave her a puzzled look, " What did you just say? What's that mean? "  
  
Hitomi shook her head as she brushed past him. She rushed over to the bedside. She looked down at Millerna and reached down. Her hand brushed her bangs away from her forehead, " Hey...what's your name? ", she asked gently.  
  
Allen watched Hitomi's face, " Her name's Millerna Sara Aston Schezar...can you do something to help her Hitomi? "  
  
Millerna groaned, " H-hitomi? That you? "  
  
Hitomi looked into Millerna's painstrickened eyes and she nodded, " Yes, it's me...what's going on? Can you tell what hurts? "  
  
" M-my baby. Don't let my baby die Hitomi. Please...it's my stomach....", she gasped.  
  
Hitomi cursed silently, ' Dammnit....'. " Okay...Millerna. I need you to relax and then I want you to push when I tell you to. Alright? "  
  
" What? The baby's not due yet! It's only in it's 8th cycle! ", Allen exclaimed.  
  
Hitomi looked into his worried blue eyes and replied calmly, " If you can't handle it, then leave. But if you want your child to live....then you stay here at your wife's bedside. Encourage her not to give up and also try to sooth her..."  
  
She walked over to the end of the bed and lifted the blanket up. She bent Millerna's knees up and swallowed, ' Oh god...here we go...'  
  
" Millerna, You need to push this baby out now. Alright? Give it all you've got...."  
  
Millerna nodded. She reached out and grasped Allen's hand firmly. Millerna clamped her eyes shut tightly and began to push.   
Hitomi waited with worry etched on her face. She knew what was going to come out. She watched Millerna's face as she pushed. Slowly the head and upper body slid out, " Push harder Millerna! "  
  
Van watched the side of Hitomi's face. He just stood there to the side as all this took place.  
  
" Van! We need something sharp....give me your sword....", Hitomi shouted over her shoulder.  
  
He nodded absentmindedly as he quickly unsheathed his sword and setted it onto the bed in front of her. Hitomi looked at   
Millerna's pained expression and she asked again, " Come on, push Millerna....with all you've got...."  
  
She looked at Allen's worried face and everything suddenly went in slow motion around her. She looked around, blinking slowly. Millerna gasped for breath. She threw her head back against the pillows and cried out in pain. The rest of the baby slowly slid out and landed in Hitomi's arms. She quickly laid the baby on the bed and grabbed the sword. She placed the umbilicle cord over the blade and sliced upwards.  
  
No sounds. No cries to welcome the waiting people with. Just silence and Millerna's labored breathing. Hitomi looked down at the baby and she reached out, grabbing a small blanket. She rushed over to a chair by the window and sat down with the baby in her lap. Allen looked over at Van with worried eyes as Van watched Hitomi.  
  
She flipped the baby onto it's back. She held it's head with her left hand firmly. With her free hand she placed two fingers to it's chest and give it five firm thrusts. She waited. Nothing happened. She growled in frustration and repeated the thrusts, ' Come on! Don't give up....you've gotta live. Breath dammnit!! '  
  
She gave five more thrusts and the baby's mouth opened. It's little body jerked and then it let out a beautiful sound to her ears. The cries shattered the unbearable silence and she gently wrapped the baby in the blanket. She slowly walked over to the bedside, cradling the baby close to her head. She looked at Allen and gave him a smile. She handed Millerna the baby   
and Millerna gently accepted the baby boy with open arms and tears of joy.  
  
Hitomi slowly watched the two happy parents with a smile on her face. She then turned and slowly headed back to the door. She walked past Van and she gave him a small and weak smile. Van smiled back, grateful that she was here when she was. He watched as she was about to leave the room. He noticed that she swayed to the side as she walked. She outstretched her hand to turn the doorknob, but it never made it.  
  
Her legs gave out on her, and she fell back. Van rushed over and caught her before she could hit the ground. His arms encircled her waist and her head fell back against his shoulder, " Allen! I'll be right back....", he shouted as he shifted Hitomi over so he could scoop her into his arms.  
  
He walked out of the room with her in his arms and headed down the three halls to her room with a look of genuine concerne etched on his face. He frowned lightly as he looked down at her face and found blood dribbling down her chin from the corner of her mouth, ' What's going on? How and when did that happen? '  



	6. A Strange Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: *frowns impatiently as she stares at the computer screen. She scratches her chin and then shakes her head and then mutters*....Ah what the heck!!....It's the same as it was for the first 5 chapters.....Enjoy!!  
Dedication: Okies....Taemyr...buddy ol' pal!! You still love me right.....? RIGHT!!! *shrugs* Meh! Anywho, this goes out to all who read and are actually kind enough to leave me a review.....if you don't leave me a review, then I'm going to consider you as mean, and pigheaded....*giggles* in Hitomi Kanzaki's words in the very first episode of Escaflowne when she meets....Van!!  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~A strange disappearing act~*~  
  
Gabriella frowned lightly as she looked out at the stars from her balcony. She hadn't seen Van at supper time and that was very strange. Serge cleared his throat from inside the room, " Highness? I believe you're thinking of something. Am I right? "  
  
She nodded and turned to look at him, " As a matter of fact, I am Serge. I need you to find out if Hitomi Kanzaki is in her room. Then I want you to go find some men who are willing to agree to a kidnapping plot. Alright? "  
  
Serge scratched his chin, " Is that wise? Including if the wedding is tomorrow afternoon....", he pointed out.  
  
She nodded, " Trust me. It should work out...now please...."  
  
" Yes Highness, I'll be right back to inform you about what's happened. Alright? "  
  
" That would be wonderful Serge. "  
  
He nodded and slipped from the room. Gabriella turned back to look up at the stars, " This is just a little present for you...Hitomi Kanzaki! I hope you have fun being alone for the rest of your life, living in the dark with only rats to talk to....", she threw her head back and laughed evilly.  
  
***  
  
  
" How is she? "  
  
Van's eyes flew open and his head came up from the arm of the chair. He watched as Allen crept quietly into the room. He yawned and stretched lazily, " She seems to be alright. I had Puck check on her. She said that it was probably just a fainting spell....but when I caught her, she had blood coming out of her mouth..."  
  
Allen nodded as he looked down at her. The candle beside the bed casting eerie shadows across her face and he smiled, " Beautiful...ain't she? I came here to thank her, for saving baby Leon when she did...what do you think the blood was from? "  
  
Van nodded as he watched her chest rise and fall with her even breathing, " I'm sure she knows how grateful you and Millerna are. You could thank her in the morning too you know? I have no clue what the blood was from...."  
  
" I know. But I wanted to make sure she was alright, that's all. She gave me a fright when she fell into your arms..."  
  
Van chuckled and waved a hand through the air, " I don't have anything for her anymore...."  
  
Allen lifted an eyebrow and then snorted, " Uh-huh! That's why you've never left her beside since this afternoon? Your fiancée was worried and looking for you..."  
  
Van shrugged as he continued to watch her breasts. He licked his lips and then shook his head, " I know....look, I'm going to go take a walk. Care to join me? I need to get out and away from here for just a while..."  
  
Allen frowned as he studied Van's face, " Uh....sure, I wouldn't mind that at all..."  
  
Van slowly stood up. He reached over and gently pulled the light afgan over her body, then he gently blew out the candle.   
  
He turned and looked at Allen, who was watching him. He shrugged and headed for the door. Allen's frown deepened as he followed behind him, his hands claped behind his back tightly.  
  
***  
  
Serge watched in silence as Van and Allen quietly closed the door behind them. They turned from the door and walked down the dimly lit hallway. Serge motioned over his shoulder for the five hired men in the shadows to advance. They sneered, snickered, and nodded. Serge stood behind one of the marble pillars, watching as the five hired thugs slowly opened the door and disappeared into the room.   
  
Serge snickered and turned down the hall, heading back to Gabriella's room to give her the good news.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi groaned lightly as she heard footsteps approach her bed. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around. She frowned and then reached over to reignite the candle, but she was stopped as a firm hand clamped down on her wrist. A scream tore from her mouth, but it was quickly muffled as another hand fell onto her mouth.  
  
She struggled against whoever was holding her. The hand was removed but in it's place a thick gag was placed over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fright as they tried to adjust to the darkness. She saw five tall, very built men, surrounding her bed. She blinked and lashed a foot out at the one to her right. He laughed lightly as her pathetic attack and he grabbed her leg and quickly tied it together with her other leg.  
  
Something was slipped over her head. It was big and heavy. It was a potatoe sack. It scratched at her face as they tied a rope around her neck to secure it down. The inside of the bag scratched at her face and her face felt like it was being picked at by thousands of pins and needles. She was quickly flipped over onto her stomach. Her hands were harshly brought out behind her back and then bounded together tightly by think ropes. She tried to scream against the gag, but it was no use. No one could hear her. No one would hear her. She was all alone.  
  
She heard men laughing as she was picked up and then thrown over someone's wide, broad shoulder. She began to struggle until she felt a hard hand smack her butt. She winced, ' Bastard! I swear, if I ever get out of this, I'm going to have you ass! '  
  
She heard a door open and then close. She felt wet warm tears slide down her cheeks as she began to panic, ' They're taking me away! Away from the safety in the walls of the castle. But where? Where are they taking me? Van....please, come save me. I'm scared....don't make me go with them ', she thought in fear.  
  
***  
  
Van opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that shone into his bedroom. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. The warm breeze flowing in from the balcony caressed his bare chest and arms. A knock at the door made him frown, " Come in...."  
  
Allen stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the bed. He looked down at Van, " You know Hitomi's missing? "  
  
Van opened a gap between his fingers and peered up at him, " What are you talking about? "  
  
" She's gone. Just suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night. No one knows where she went..."  
  
Van frowned, " Maybe she went home. "  
  
" Van! ", Allen cried. " Don you even care? "  
  
Van sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed. He scratched his head and looked up at Allen, " Of course I   
care....it's just that..."  
  
Allen drew his lips together and then back in an impatient line, " What? What's bugging you? "  
  
" It's just that she doesn't remember anything so....she's better off just going back home...where she remembers everything..."  
  
" Well...don't you think you should go and look for her? "  
  
Van sighed through his pursed lips and raked a hand through his hair. He shrugged lightly, " Maybe she's just...jealous about the wedding, and she decided to pull some dumb disappering act.. "  
  
Allen frowned. He was starting to get sick and tired of Van's pigheaded attitude, " That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire thirty-one years of living on this planet! If she doesn't remember who you are, then why would she even care? "  
  
Van stood up and began to pace the room. His bare feet loving the plush feeling of the carpet beneath his feet. He looked at Allen and bit his lip, " You didn't see the look of disappointment and hurt in her eyes. I was there Allen, I saw it clearly.."  
  
" Then why don't you go break off the marriage to Gabriella and marry Hitomi? You guys were meant to be with each other. To grow old together and to die together. That's how it was destined for you two...think about it Van. Don't listen to your damn advisors....listen to what your heart tells you...."  
  
Van sighed in defeat. He shook his head, " I'll send some guards out to look for her, but this wedding to Gabriella will go on. It was all arranged. That's how it's going to be and go..."  
  
Allen threw his hands up into the aor, a cry of frustration followed, " Oh! Van...you're so....pigheaded! I swear sometimes I just want to beat you on the back of the head with the back of my sword! "  
  
Van shrugged, " Yeah....I feel like doing that to you too at times Allen, and besides...you already got away with that once...remember? But, I'm going to go check her room out now. So, if you'll excuse me..."  
  
He brushed past him and went to the door. Allen frowned and chased after him, " Hey! Wait up..."  
  
Van stopped and cracked his bare toes as Allen rushed up to his side, slightly out of breath. Van looked over at him and chuckled, " Why are you coming? "  
  
Allen scratched his head as he walked beside Van, " Because, I just want to check it out...to see if there's anything there...."  
  
" How'd you know she was gone then? "  
  
" Merle came and told me...", Allen replied.  
  
" Oh...well, here we are...", Van said as he reached out and opened the door.  
  
He stepped into the room and looked around. A pillow was discarded on the ground and the blankets were all messed up, half on and half off of the bed. Van frowned, " This isn't right...there's something wrong. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Well, for instance....there's a note on the bed, and beside it is her pendant..."  
  
Allen lifted and eyebrow, " That's very strange. "  
  
Van nodded. He walked up to the bed and picked up the note. His eyes swept over the note a thousand times before he finally spoke up, " Allen? This is strange. It's wrong. The only way she's be able to get home is if she had her pendant, or a Dragon Energist....but that's right here...", he held it up in his hand. " And check this out. Here is what she wrote on the paper "  
  
' Van, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your wedding.  
I really wanted to see it, but I had to go back home. Tony  
and my mother needed me, just as I needed them.  
Here is my pendant. Consider is as an early wedding present.  
I'll miss you - even though I've only known you for a while now.  
I wish you luck with your marriage, you and Gabriella were  
meant to be....'  
Love you always,   
Hitomi kanzaki  
  
Allen frowned, " That doesn't sound like her. Why would she say ' Love you always'? "  
  
Van bit his lip as he folded the letter and shoved it into his pocket. He took the pendant and slipped it around his neck , " I don't know. But it is obviously her speaking. Me, you, and her are the only ones who know about her baby boy Tony...", he pointed out.  
  
Allen scratched his chin as he considered his words, " You're probably right Van. So then she's at home? "  
  
Van nodded, " Yeah...."  
  
" They why is her dress still here? And why is her bed this way? It's like someone came here in the middle of the night and - "  
  
" No! I don't want to think of it that way! "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because...."  
  
" Why? You just want to think that she's gone home and possibly hasn't been kidnapped? "  
The words hung in the air like thick fog. Van swallowed, " I don't want to think of that at all. I don't even want it to come to that conclusion...."  
  
Allen sighed, " Alright. So, she just went home..."  
  
" Right. Look Allen...I'm going to get dressed. You can look around some more if you want, but I've got to meet Gabriella in the garden for lunch....."  
  
" Fine....whatever. "  
  
Van stared at Allen's foul expression and then turned to leave.   
  
***  
  
" Everything is going well? "  
  
" Yes Highness. She has been taken away from the castle...", Serge answered.  
  
" Good. Where'd she get stored? "  
  
" In an old abandoned warehouse...."  
  
Gabriella chuckled, " How far is that from here? "  
  
" About three blocks. The thugs are still with her...."  
  
" Did you get the information from her like I had requested? "  
  
" Yes Highness...."  
  
" Good work Serge. Let's just pray that the King has gotten or seen the letter and the pendant..."  
  
" We left them on the bed after you wrote it..."  
  
Gabriella smirked, " Well Serge. You deserve a reward..."  
  
Serge bowed, " Thank you Highness. You are too kind. "  
  
She shrugged, " You've been in the family since I was born. I love you like a father, Serge...now, go to your room. I shall   
call you down later for your reward...."  
  
He bowed deeply and left the room. Gabriella threw her head back and laughed, " Oh! Everything is going well. Tomorrow afternoon is the wedding and Hitomi Kanzaki won't be there to witness it...poor, poor thing! "  
  
She walked out of the room and made her way down to the gardens where she spotted Van pulled petals from a blue-green flower. She walked up to him and forced a smile, " Why, you made it. How wonderful. "  
  
He looked up and smiled, " Of course I did. Just as you had requested...."  
  
She nodded and linked an arm through his. Her long blonde hair swayed in the breeze, " So...what shall we do? Spend some time together before we are wed tomorrow? "  
  
He shrugged as he patted her hand gently, " Whatever you feel like doing is fine with me. But...I...have an important meeting to attend to with the King and Queen of Asturia in a bit.. "  
  
She nodded, " Perfectly understandable. So, what's new in your life? "  
  
He grinned, " Beside for our marriage tomorrow? Well...Hitomi has returned to her home, so she won't be attending the wedding..."  
  
' Yes! So he did get the letter...'. " Really? How come? I wanted to get to know her more...."  
  
Van nodded absentmindedly, " Yes.....I noticed! "  
  
Gabriella lifted an eyebrow, " And that means what? "  
  
" Huh? Oh...nothing love. Don't worry. I was just thinking, that's all. "  
  
" About what? "  
  
" Oh...just about our wedding tomorrow, and how I'm the most happiest man in the world..."  
  
Gabriella giggled, " You're not the only happy one Van..."  
  
He nodded, " Yes...I know. "  
  
She smiled lightly and rested her head against his arm, " Van? Why'd she leave? "  
  
She felt the muscles in his arms stiffen, " I...I don't know. I guess she missed her baby boy. That's what it said in the letter..."  
  
She nodded, " Oh...I'm sorry she left. ", silently she added. ' Thank the gods, she's finally gone! '  
  
Van frowned, " there was nothing between us. If there was, it is gone....", silently he cried out. ' Oh Hitomi, where could you be? I don't believe it that you're back at home '  
  
" I see. How come? What happened? "  
  
Van shrugged, " It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. "  
  
She frowned, " Alright. So, how's Merle doing? "  
  
" She's alright. She was up late last night, so she's probably sleeping....", he lied.  
  
" Oh. How's Keldorn doing? "  
  
' How do you know about him? '  
  
" He's busy as usual. Planning and making sure that everything's ready for the wedding tomorrow...."  
  
She nodded, " I see. Shall we go now to have some lunch? "  
  
He frowned lightly and then nodded, " Yes. No! Wait...we can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go see Allen now. If you'll excuse me...."  
  
She frowned and narrowed her eyes. She nodded and sighed, " Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then? "  
  
He nodded, " Of course....don't worry...."  
  
She nodded and watched as he left her alone in the garden. She turned and looked down at the ground where the discarded petals were. She frowned as she read what was left. Someone's initials....H.K. She narrowed her eyes and then lashed a foot out at them, scattering them around the grass.  
  
***  
  
Allen watched as Millerna rocked Leon to sleep. He sighed as he raked a hand through his hair, " Millerna? What do you think? "  
  
She looked up at him and frowned, " What do you mean? "  
  
" About Hitomi going missing...."  
  
" Oh...I don't think she went home."  
  
" How come? Where do you think she went? "  
Millerna shrugged, " She was probably kidnapped....that's what it looked like when you showed me her room. It was so out of place...it wasn't like her at all. "  
  
Allen nodded, " You're right. I didn't even think of it that way...."  
  
" Allen! This is getting to me....."  
  
Allen looked over at the door to find Van standing there, panting, trying to catch his breath. Allen frowned and stood up,   
  
" What are you talking about Van? "  
  
He walked into the room and sat down on a chair with his head in his hands, " I mean....this isn't like her. I'm starting to believe that she was actually kidnapped...and I don't want to think of it that way..."  
  
Millerna frowned as she walked away from the cradle. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Van, " Well...then what do you think we should do? "  
  
" I think we should go on with the wedding...."  
  
Allen knitted his brows and protested, " But Van! "  
  
" Allen....it has to go on. But I will send guards out to look for her...." he repeated. " and if she isn't here at least by tomorrow morning, then I'm going to go out there and look for her myself..."  
  
" Why don't you do that now? "  
  
" Because...I just can't. I don't know why....", he confessed.  
  
Millerna frowned, " Why? What's wrong? "  
  
Van bit his lip, " I don't know. It's kind of strange....like there's something there. I have a strange tingling sensation all over my body....I don't know what it is either..."  
  
" Hmm...does anything hurt? "  
  
Van nodded, " Yeah....everything. "  
  
Millerna lifted an eyebrow, " Could you be at least a little bit more specific? "  
  
Van winced lightly, " It's like someone's hit me over and over with something hard....."  
  
" Come on Van...you gotta help me out. "  
  
" It's my....heart ", he placed a hand to his chest and then a hand to his head. " And also my head. They're throbbing....it's like a heartache and a headache all at once. "  
  
Millerna lifted an eyebrow, " Very strange. Anything else? "  
  
Van closed his eyes and winced again, " There! There it was again. It was like someone hit me....but there's only you two and me here..."  
  
Millerna gasped lightly as her eyes widened. She looked at Van's face and covered her mouth with hand, " Oh my god   
Van....y-you're bleeding! "  
  
Allen knitted his brows and nodded as he walked up to him and gently wiped away blood from the corner of his mouth. He showed Van, " You are....you're mouth is bleeding..."  
  
Van swallowed. He slowly stood up and looked at them. He brought a hand up to his cheek and gently rubbed it, wincing while he did so, " My cheek hurts..."  
  
Millerna walked up to him and gently removed his hand. She knitted her brows as she examined the bruise on the side of his face, " V-van? Did you get in any fights on the way here? "  
  
Van shook his head, " No....I didn't. Why? "  
  
" Because...you now have a big bruise on the side of your face....."  
  
Van squinted his eyes and then closed them, " I...I don't feel so good. I feel...sick. Everything is spinning now...and everything is going in and out of focus..."  
  
He swayed to the side and bumped up against Allen. Millerna frowned, " Get him to a bed....we've gotta find out what's wrong with him..."  
  
Allen nodded as he placed a supporting arm around his waist and half carried, half dragged Van to the bed. He laid him down and looked down at his face. He frowned as he reached out and touched his cheek. Blood suddenly oozed out from the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Van's head fell to the side. 


	7. Does love for another ever fade?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne....  
Dedication: To all who READ, REVIEW, and like my fics...  
  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
~*~Does love for another ever fade?~*~  
  
The sound of dripping water and a harsh stinging in her cheek was the thing that brought Hitomi back to the real world. She groaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark and she found herself laying on something hard. The ground? No. It was a hard, stiff cot that was laying on. She slowly sat up and looked around at her surroundings.  
  
There was a small stool located to her right, and a little table by the cot. She frowned lightly and scratched the back of her head. Her numb fingers found stiff hair that felt crusted with something that fell to the ground in little flakes. There was a searing pain just below her hairline on the back of her neck and she tried to push it away.  
  
She slid her legs over the side of the cot and then stood up. She gasped loudly as her bare feet came in contact with the ice cold stone floor, ' The least they could've done was put a carpet on this damn floor! ', she cursed silently.  
  
She walked over to what looked like a lamp and switched it on. Dim light poured into the room and Hitomi quickly spun around to see where she was. She crossed her arms over her chest and backed up against the brick wall. She clamped a hand over her mouth and nose, so she couldn't inhale the horrid scent of the decaying bodies in the far corner.   
  
She slowly slid to the ground and shook her head, " This can't be happening to me. Where is everybody? Where's Van? Where's that funny looking cat-girl? ", she muttered to the room.  
  
The room answered her with silence, and only silence as she felt something large crawl over her bare toes. She jumped up and then ran towards the cot. She quickly pressed herself flat against the wall, drawing her knees up, she hugged them to her chest and wept quietly as she began to rock back and forth slowly. The dim light from the corner suddenly died out, and she was left alone in the dark with a dozen dead bodies.  
  
***  
  
Allen looked at Millerna. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. Millerna looked up at him, " What is it? Is there something that's the matter? "  
  
He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, " How is he? "  
  
" He's gone...", she replied grimly.  
  
" What! When? "  
  
" Just this morning. ", she informed him quietly.  
  
" Where'd he go? "  
  
" He's in the study with Gabriella and Merle...."  
  
He nodded, " I see. How is he though? The last time you saw him, I mean...."  
  
She frowned lightly, " He seemed alright. The bruise on his cheek disappeared as soon as it came. It's rather disturbing, Allen.."  
  
He frowned as well, " I see. Has there been any word about Hitomi? "  
  
Millerna sadly shook her head, " No. I'm afraid not. The guards....well, most of them have returned with...no word of seeing her, but they have been sent out to look for her again...."  
  
He scratched his chin, " How's Van taking her disappearance? "  
  
" Not that bad actually. I think he's kind of given up on her because she doesn't even remember him..."  
  
Allen knitted his brows together, " Well he shouldn't do that! That's not right of him to do. So what if she can't remember. We could at least try to make her remember....help her through the way, you know? "  
  
She nodded, " Yeah....you might have a point. But the wedding is tomorrow Allen...she's not going to remember just like that!, she snapped her fingers loudly. " And besides, Van isn't going to drop everything just to go look for her, not with   
Gabriella hanging off his arm..."  
  
He nodded, " Yeah....I could try to convince him again, even though I don't know what good that'll even do. His head is too thick for anything like this to sink in...."  
  
Millerna frowned, " Hmmm. How about you go see him, while I go and change Leon. Marianne is in her room, reading again. Geez, that child never stops, I swear....", she muttered lightly.  
  
He smiled lightly and watched as Millerna turned and left the room to disappear into the children's room.  
  
***  
  
Van sighed through his lips as he pursed them together tightly. He watched as Gabriella stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed look etched on her soft features as she listened to Merle, " Think about it Gabby! You're going to be married tomorrow afternoon. Aren't you happy? ", Merle asked.  
  
Gabriella nodded and looked over at Van. She smiled lightly, " Of course I'm happy, Merle. Why wouldn't I be? "  
  
Merle shrugged, " Lord Van? I'm going to go for a walk. I suddenly don't feel so good, alright? "  
  
Van looked over at her, concern shimmering in his eyes, " Will you be alright? "  
  
' Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question??? ', She hesitated slightly before she nodded. " Yes. Please don't worry about me, Lord Van....just stay here with Gabriella and be happy for once in your life...."  
  
' I'd be a lot happier with...', he frowned lightly. " Alright Merle, if you insist. "  
  
She nodded and left the room quietly. Gabriella sighed lightly and turned fully to look at Van's troubled expression. She bit her lip and walked over to him. Sitting on his desk, she reached over and gently took his hand in her own," What's the matter, Van? You seem troubled by something..."  
  
He looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, " I...I'm just...it's nothing, Gabriella...nothing at all. ", he lied.  
  
She frowned, " You sure? You now look guilty of lying...."  
  
He blinked, " I...I was just thinking about Hitomi...that's all. ", he admitted shyly.  
  
She snorted lightly and then smiled, " You shouldn't worry about her. I think that she went back home to her family....where she belongs and where she'll be happy. "  
  
' But why? Did you have something to do with it? Her sudden disappearance? ', he thought bitterly. " If you think so my dear...I'm now starting to believe that she did go home to spend her time with her family...."  
  
Gabriella nodded, ' Good! '. She smiled lightly as she slid off the desk and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, " Don't worry about her, Van...worry about the future...about us. Think about what it'll be like...having children of our own to watch over as they grow up to become proud rulers, like you and I...", she whispered lightly as she pressed her soft lips to his neck.  
  
' I've already been through the whole parenting thing Gabriella.....I don't want to go through it again, not with....you..', he thought about saying it outloud, but instead he bit his tongue and replied with a different response. " Yes...that would be wonderful, Gabriella.....I'd love to have lots of beautiful children with you......"  
  
She smiled lightly and sat up. She looked at him, and slowly lowered her face to his. Her demanding lips captured his in a kiss that he didn't even want to share with her, but with someone else. He responded to her kiss with just as much demand as he slid his arms around her waist, ' What is she doing to me? I feel as if...I want to be with her....is she some kind of witch? '  
  
Gabriella smiled secretly, ' great! Now all I have to do is try to get him to the bedroom...without breaking the kiss....that is. '  
  
The door suddenly swung open and Allen stumbled into the room. Gabriella ripped her lips from Van's and looked at Allen.   
  
Van peered at Allen over her shoulder. A light blush crept into his cheeks and he frowned, " What is it, Allen? "  
  
Allen quickly closed the door and leaned up against it. He looked at Gabriella and then at Van, " Uh, could I speak with you for just one quick second....in private? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Van looked at Gabriella and she nodded, " Go ahead...."  
  
He nodded and and waited for her to let him free. When she stood up and walked out of the room, Allen closed the door behind her and locked it. He turned back to Van and crossed his arms over his chest, " Alright, Van! What's the meaning of all of this stupidity? "  
  
Van looked at Allen with a slightly shocked expression on his face, " What? ", he held his arms out at his side and gave a little shrug. " What did I do now, Allen? "  
  
" You know what you did, Van Fanel..."  
  
Van sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. He looked at Allen, and walked up to the front of his desk, where he leaned back against it, " I don't understand, Allen. What are you trying to get at? "  
  
Allen frowned, " Are you saying that you don't even remember anything of what happened earlier? "  
  
Van shook his head, " What happened? "  
  
Allen looked at Van, ' He doesn't know. He's dead serious about this...he doesn't even remember......'   
  
Van watched Allen's expression of confusion. He lifted an eyebrow, " Well? What are you talking about? "  
  
" D-don't you even remember Hitomi being kidnapped? "  
  
Van slowly nodded, " Yes, I do....why do you ask? "  
  
" Well....don't you even remember coming into mine and Millerna's room, telling us that you knew she was kidnapped? Don't you remember...being hit by something? "  
  
Van shook his head, " Nope....all I can remember is waking up in your bed with a damp cloth over my forehead, and then trying to leave, but Millerna stopped me and began to ask me all these weird questions like, ' are you feeling better? ' or, ' the bruise is gone now. Does it still hurt? '. "  
  
Allen looked at Van and realized with dread that he was right. ' He didn't even remember a thing about what had happened eariler.' He frowned, " Strange....really strange. Well...how's the search for her coming? "  
  
Van shrugged, " I'm starting to re-think what I just thought eariler in the garden. I think she went home, Allen. She wasn't kidnapped and I also called off the guards who were searching. "  
  
Allen's jaw fell, " What! ", he cried. " You're crazy, Van. I swear...she's probably out there, somewhere and you're here, sitting on your butt, getting married tomorrow and you don't even care about Hitomi's welfare??? "  
  
Van shrugged again," I still care...just...not as much I guess..."  
  
Allen threw his hands up into the air. Frowning he looked at Van, " Van Fenal....I swear...if you don't get those guards back out there looking for her, then I'll just have to go and tell them to do it myself. You understand what I'm getting at? "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow, " Are you threatening me Allen? "  
  
Allen narrowed his dark blue eyes, " Maybe, maybe not. But do remember this Van, I have six years over you...."  
  
" Yeah? Oh well....that's alright for you, because frankly Allen, I don't care....now if you'll just leave my study and go back to Millerna, I can get back to other important stuff...."  
  
Allen smirked, " What? Going back to taking false pleasure from th-- "  
  
" Don't even say it, Allen! I will have you kicked out of Fanelia if you say it....", Van warned.  
  
" witch? ", he finished.  
  
Van clenched his right hand into a fist and glared at him, " Get out! "  
  
Allen stood up straight with his arms crossed over his chest, " I though you were going to kick me out, Van? Not want me to get out. "  
  
" I....I've decided to give you a second chance...even though you did talk poorly about my bride to be..."  
  
Allen snorted. He turned and headed for the door. He unlocked it and then yanked it open. Before he was about to leave he chuckled and then snorted in disgust at Van, " Van, you're bride to be is now missing and just might stay that way for as long as we all shall live...."  
  
He then slammed the door shut behind him. Van blinked hard. He stared at the door and then walked over to the other side of the desk where he sat down in the cushioned chair, holding his head in his hands. His shoulders began to tremble slightly, but no tears were shed.  
  
***  
  
Serge quietly walked into the room and then crossed it to sit himself down in a chair, situated in the corner of the room. Gabriella glided into the room and looked at him. Her long blonde hair was twisted into a braided bun at the back of her head and her emerald green eyes sparkled with unknown mischief in the dim light of the single candle sitting on the table.   
  
She watched him in silence for a few moments before speaking in a soft voice, " Well, Serge? What do you think will happen now? "  
  
He frowned lightly, " What do you mean? "  
  
The dim light began to cast eerie shadows across her face and that made him swallow thickly. The right corner of Gabriella's mouth turned upwards and she crossed her arms over her chest, " What I mean is, what do you plan on doing with Hitomi Kanzaki, now? "  
  
He nodded, " Oh...I guess it's up to you, Highness, on what you plan on doing to her...", he replied softly.  
  
She scratched her chin lightly, " You're absolutely right, Serge. ", she exclaimed. " How about....you go down to where you hid her away from Van's wondering eyes and get rid of her for good? "  
  
His lips turned upwards and he nodded, " Yes, you read my mind, Highness. How would you like me to rid of her? "  
  
She frowned, " Yes...how would I like to see the little bitch die? ", she asked in a amused tone.  
  
" I don't know.....shall I surprise you, highness? "  
  
She nodded, " Yes! Please do...I would really like to see what you have in store for her..."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and bowed deeply, " As you wish, Highness...."  
  
She nodded and watched him with amused eyes as he left the room. She chuckled lightly until she threw her head back and laughed loudly. She walked out onto the balcony and stared up at the sky, " Well...my time is almost near. By tomorrow night, I will have claimed Fanelia and it's pathetic little King for myself. Once the celebration beings, then I bring in the real fun for the inhabitants of Fanelia and also great pleasure for it's King. "  
  
***  
  
Merle scratched her head gently as she watched in slight amusement as Marianne flipped through her picture book. Millerna silently stepped into the room and walked over to Merle after she closed the door, " Thank you so much, Merle for watching her....I'm sorry I took so long. ", she apologised in a low voice.  
  
Merle looked up at her and nodded, " It's alright. All she did was sit there and flip through the book. That's all...."  
  
" How was Leon? "  
  
She smiled then, " An angel! He never woke up once...but I did check on him to see if he was still breathing, and he was..."  
  
Millerna nodded, " Thank you again, Merle. I would've asked Hitomi, but....she's not here..."  
  
Merle nodded, " Lord Van seems like he doesn't care about her anymore. Do you know why, Millerna? "  
  
" I think I do...I think it's because she doesn't remember him anymore. "  
  
Merle frowned deeply, " That's absurd! That's the most stupidiest thing I've ever heard. Why would he be like that? Doesn't he love her anymore? "  
  
" I think he does....he just doesn't want to admit to it. He's probably scared about loving her and then losing her again. "  
  
Merle nodded, " Maybe....maybe it's just...Gabriella who is shoving ideas into his head. You think? "  
  
Millerna shrugged lightly, " I don't know. I've never really met her yet....."  
  
Merle snorted, " Trust me, Millerna...I don't think you'd think too high and mighty of her if you did. She's nice at times, but at others? Whoa...stay clear..."  
  
Millerna chuckled lightly, " That bad, huh? Then why's he marrying her, and not Hitomi? "  
  
Merle shrugged, " I don't know. I guess because this marriage was talked out between their advisors and they didn't have anything to do with the arrangements..."  
  
She nodded, " Okay....I'm going to go check on Leon now. Alright? If you want, you can leave...if you're bored just sitting her, that is..."  
  
Merle smiled, " Alright. I need to go and grab some sleep. The wedding's tomorrow and I have to be there to help Gabriella into her gown and other stuff. "  
  
Millerna nodded and then left to go into the children's room. Merle watched as she left and then she quietly slipped out of the room, to make her way down the hall to her own.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly as she tried not to look at the bodies. She looked down at her tattered night-gown and then sighed lightly, " Why am I here? Who wants me dead? To become like those....people or things over there, laying in the corner on top of each other, with their eyes open and watching me? ", she asked the room.  
  
She sighed again only heavily as she got unbearable silence for an answer again. She leaned her head back against the crude wall and bit her lip, ' I'm hungry. Why can't there be a fridge here or something? When will someone come and give me something to stop my stomach from grumbling like this....', she complained silently.  
  
There was a sudden creaking noise as if a door were being opened and then it was followed by a pair of approaching heavy footsteps. She peered out at the darkness and then swallowed nervously before speaking out in a small, dehydrated voice, " W-who's out there? Have you come to give me some food? Why do you have me here? What did I ever do to you? ", she demanded.  
  
The figure stopped just at the foot of the bed and chuckled lightly, " Your questions will be answered when wanted to be. For now you will remain her and you will remain silent. "  
  
She shook her head and slowly got off the bed and hugged her arms to her chest. The sleeveless night-gown rustled along the ground as she took a step towards the unknown figure, " I want to know now. Who are you and what do you want from me? "  
  
He suddenly smiled, " Something my Queen would never be able to give to me..."  
  
She knitted her brows together and now took a step back, " A-and what would that b-be? "  
  
He took a step towards her with his hand outstretched, " Come now, child. I will not harm you. I have come here to merely ask for some comfort. ", he lied.  
  
She took another step back and realised after feeling the cold wall beneath her back that she was in trouble. She swallowed thickly and shook her head, " I-I don't want any comfort from you...I don't even know you, nor do I even want to. "  
  
He frowned at her stubbornness and then in one complete long stride he found himself standing directly in front of her. He reached out and softly caressed the side of her cheek. Hitomi cringed and her hand shot out to slap his hand away, but he simply caught her hand in his and held onto it tightly. Hitomi swallowed as she peered up into his eyes.   
  
She shook her head, " T-this isn't right. What do you really want? "  
  
He lowered his mouth to her ear, " What I really, Hitomi Kanzaki....is....you. ", he whispered softly as he pinned her to the wall.  
  
His free hand gently trailed a soft line over the front of her night-gown to rest upon her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath and tried to struggle against him, " P-please...don't! "  
  
He chuckled and bent over, pressing his body up against hers, he lowered his mouth to her neck and softly kissed it, " I will do as I please. My Queen has permitted me to do so, and I will do so. Now don't resist me or even think about fighting me, Hitomi. You will be sorry if you decide to do so..."  
  
***  
  
Tony looked over at his grandma and frowned lightly as he turned his attention back to the front door. Hitomi's mother slowly walked into the room and watched him. She sighed and walked over to him. She knelt down and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, " Come now, baby....it'll be alright. Mommie's going to return. She just went away for a few days..."  
  
Tony looked up at his grandmother with sparkling watery eyes, " I miss mommie....I want mommie back, here with me...", he sniffled lightly.  
  
She nodded, " I know...so do I. Come here, baby...."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his little figure and held him close. This was the third time that Hitomi had gone off to that other place that she had always talked about. Tony sniffled again and then began to cry against her shoulder, " I...miss...mommie....", he wailed between sniffles as he hugged his grandmother closer to him, as if afraid of losing her too.  
  
Hitomi's mother felt her lower lip tremble, but she willed herself not to cry. For the sake of the little frightened boy in her arms. She sighed lightly and gently rubbed his back, ' Hitomi...please, hurry back to us. For his sake...don't leave him hanging like this.....you've got to be alright. I haven't had one word or sign of your being alright and not in any danger. Please Hitomi, say that you've remember the young King, the Knight and your other friends....remember Hitomi! Don't you ever forget them, think of the adventures that you had with them when you travelled to that planet....think of all the good, magical and romantic times that you shared with them. Remember what you told me, Hitomi!! Please! ', she thought, hoping that her daughter was able to hear these thoughts and then rely on them. 


	8. Hitomi, I'll never let you - -

Disclaimer: I wonder....what would happen if I went to the creators of Escaflowne and bought every character from them...hmmm  
Dedication: To......you, the reader and the reviewer...  
  
  
  
~**~Chapter 8~**~  
  
~**~Hitomi, I'll never let you -- ~**~  
  
Serge looked down into Hitomi's wide eyes and a smirk came onto his lips. He reached out and softly caressed her cheek. Hitomi flinched and turned her head to the side. She didn't want to be here. Wherever HERE was. She wanted to be in her room, sleeping in the large bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she thought about her baby boy.  
  
' Oh, Tony....', she thought as silent tears came to her eyes. ' I miss you so much, baby.....'  
  
Serge watched her and cocked his head to the side, " Well...what should I do with you, Hitomi? "  
  
Hitomi looked at him and tried to back away, but Serge had her pressed into the bed now. She squirmed against him and he chuckled low in his throat as he lowered his mouth to hers. Hitomi shook her head and tried to get herself swallowed up by the mattress. His mouth was closing in on hers and she shook her head again. She let out a breath before leaning back into the pillows and then spitting at his face.  
  
Serge let out a growl before he jumped off of her. Hitomi sighed in relief and sat up quickly as she began to back away from him and then press herself against the wall.   
  
Serge wiped the spit from his cheek and then glared at her, " Hitomi! When will you ever learn? "  
  
Hitomi lifted an eyebrow and brought her knees up to her chin, hugging them she looked at him, " L-learn what? I don't understand...."  
  
Serge nodded, " I know you don't understand. How could you understand if you can't remember? "  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " I don't want to remember...."  
  
Serge sneered at her, " And why's that? You afraid of him or something? "  
  
" Afraid of w-who? "  
  
Serge laughed and then made his way towards her by crawling onto the bed, " It was him to put you in here. He didn't want you around anymore, so he got rid of you. Hitomi why can't you see that he doesn't want you anymore. You've forgotten about him, and he's sick and tired of you....."  
  
Hitomi watched him, and shook her head. He smirked and then lunged at her, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her to him roughly.   
  
Their noses were touching as he glowered at her, " First off, Hitomi, when you decide to drop by Gaia, you're always suppose to remember. Second, never EVER spit at a royal advisor....you're going to regret it later, believe me you will. Third, when royalty marries royalty, you're NEVER suppose to try to stop it from happening...", he shouted at her.  
  
' I never did try to stop it! I was a little upset but not enough to go and stop it...'   
  
Hitomi cringed. Her hand shot up to grasp his wrist. Hitomi wanted to be free, not to be some...toy for some psycho advisor. ' What's going on? I still don't understand any of it. My minds a blank at the moment.... ', she thought in fear.  
  
Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw hunger. She began to tremble and then whispered hoarsely at him, " W-what do you plan on doing with me...."  
  
" What do I plan on doing? ", Serge narrowed his eye. " Whatever I please to do to you, Hitomi...."  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly and shook her head, " I don't want you to touch me....just...leave me alone...", she pleaded. " Why can't you just go away? "  
  
' This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up in two seconds with Tony jumping up and down on my stomach, whining for his breakfast..... ', she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
Serge watched her face for a second before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She felt his tongue at her bottom lip and she tried to clamp her eyes shut against the feeling. She parted her lips and then felt his tongue invade her mouth. Hitomi flinched and then when half his tongue was in her mouth she bit down onto it.  
  
Hitomi tasted the blood pour into her mouth and she wrenched her mouth from his. She bent over and began to gag, as she spit out the blood. Serge cried out and the grip he had on the front of her shirt was gone as his hands went to his mouth. His eyes flashed with anger as he reached down, grasped the back of Hitomi's shirt, pulled her up to face him as his hand lashed out at her face and connected.  
  
Hitomi whimpered quietly and her hand went up to rub her cheek. Serge jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. Hitomi laid on the bed, curled up in a fetal position.   
  
Serge sneered and then snorted in disgust, " Let's just hope you think you know what you're doing. For this night, my friend, will probably be your last..... "  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and tried to block the rough voice from her head. She heard the door slam and she was once again left alone with the dead corpses to keep her company. Her lower lip trembled and she felt tears sting her eyes. Silently she cried out, ' Van...how could you? How could you be so cold hearted? How could you put me in here...is it because I was a little mad at you for marrying that...w-witch? '  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Van cocked his head to the side as he watched Merle pace the floor in front of his bed. He sat crossed legged with a pillow on his lap.  
  
Van frowned, " So...what you're telling me, is that you think that it really is Gabriella who kidnapped Hitomi? "  
  
Merle stopped and nodded, " Yes, Lord Van....don't you see? "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow as he raked a hand through his hair, " See what? "  
  
Merle sighed, " That....you should be out there...looking for her yourself. You shouldn't be here, talking with me about Gabriella..."  
  
It was Van's turn to sigh, " I know...I know. But I don't think that I should..."  
  
" Why!?! ", she nearly cried out in disbelief.  
  
" What? ", Van looked at her.  
  
Merle shook her head and then walked over to the bed, " Lord Van. Where do you think you're place is? "  
  
" Here...."  
  
" No! What I meant was, who do you think fate has chosen for you to spend the rest of your life with? "  
  
" Hitomi.... ", Van's reply came out as a whisper and he bowed his head.  
  
Merle crossed her arms over her chest and watched him, " Then? What in Atlantis' name are you doing getting married to Gabriella? "  
  
Van shrugged lightly, " Because to be forgotten is worse then death....", he replied softly.  
  
Merle bit her lip, " I...I'm sorry, Lord Van. I don't know what to say..."  
  
Van looked up at her, with pleading eyes, " You could always come in here and not talk about her....."  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Hitomi....."  
  
" Why? Don't you remember your adventures with her? Her admitting that she loved you...."  
  
Van looked back down at the bed, " I remember the adventures...the proclaimation of love, but...where is all that now? "  
  
" I-it's obviously gone now..."  
  
Van nodded, " Yeah. And why? Because she doesn't remember...who we are, what happened in the past...nothing... "  
  
Merle sighed heavily, " I see....I still don't understand, Lord Van, why you never even tried to help her remember...."   
  
Van shrugged and remained silent as he looked down at his hands. He bit his lip and the name cried out in his mind, ' Hitomi!! No.....I can't help you, I'm sorry...I wish there were something I could do. '  
  
Merle scratched her head and then began to pace the floor once again, " Lord Van....I just don't see why you were never there for her... "  
  
Van's head shot up and he blinked, " What do you mean, Merle? I was always there for her.... ", he defended himself.  
  
Merle sighed heavily and crossed the room to the door, remaining silent. Van knitted his brows together in confusion at what she had said and he jumped off the bed, making his way towards her slowly, " Merle! What are you talking about? Explain it to me..... "  
  
Merle stopped in front of the door. She pulled it open quietly and turned around to face him. Tears ran down her face and she sniffled lightly. Van stopped and looked at her. He outstretched a hand to her and Merle shook her head.  
  
Van bit his lip, " Merle, what are you talking about? ", he demanded softly.  
  
Merle flashed him a meek smile as the tears slipped from her eyes, " I-if you were always there for her Lord Van, then why aren't you there now? Hitomi needs you and you're sitting here, w-waiting for HER to return to YOU..."  
  
Van blinked and took a step back as if she had slapped him hard, " Merle...I-I.... "  
  
Merle shook her head and swiped at some of the tears with the back of her hand, " No! D-don't say anything. Hitomi could be dead for all we know and you don't seem to care..... "  
  
Van swallowed and took a step towards her. Merle shook her head again only hard. She turned and ran from the rom crying softly. Van stared at the door and then felt his knees buckle. He crumpled to the ground, trembling softly, as tears threatened to flow.  
  
Van shook his head, " T-this isn't h-happening..... ", he muttered as he clenched his hands into tight fists.  
  
Allen walked past the door and looked inside. He saw Van hunched over on the ground and sighed lightly as he walked away from the open door. Van brought his arms up into the air and then slammed his fists into the ground hard, as Merle's words echoed throughout his mind.....  
  
' Hitomi could be dead for all we know and you don't seem to care..... '  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Gabriella frowned impatiently as she sat out on the balcony, loving the feeling of the warm breeze caressing her face. Serge was late. He was suppose to be back with something on Hitomi, like some important information.  
  
" Where is he? He's late and he's going to pay for making me wait.... ", Gabriella muttered under her breath as she sighed lightly.  
  
Serge rushed in the room, slightly out of breath. He walked to the doorway of the balcony and bowed slightly, " Highness.... "  
  
Gabriella looked up at him and smirked, " What took you so long? "  
  
Serge stood up straight and cocked his head to the side, " I had some...fun.... "  
  
Gabriella lifted an eyebrow, " Well, this is news...what kind of fun, Serge? "  
  
Serge shrugged lightly, " Only the kind that you gave me permission to have.... ", he reminded her lightly.  
  
Gabriella grinned and nodded, " Well done, Serge. But you're half an hour late...what do you have to tell me? "  
  
Serge frowned, " I...there's nothing to tell, Highness.... "  
  
" Really? She didn't confess anything? "  
  
Serge shook his head, " No, Highness....why should she have to if we know everything about her? "  
  
" Good point, Serge. "  
  
" Thank you, Highness. So what's your plan for now? "  
  
" Well....the marriage will take place tomorrow afternoon. So...we just sit here and relax. "  
  
Serge bowed, " Thank you, High -- "  
  
Gabriella lifted a hand, silencing him abruptly, " Not you, Serge. "  
  
Serge lifted his head and looked at her, " Highness? "  
  
Gabriella smirked wickedly, " Serge, I have a special job for you. It concerns Hitomia Kanzaki once again.... "  
  
Serge stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, " Highness.... "  
  
" I want you to grab the same henchmen who helped you kidnap her and go to the warehouse.... "  
  
Serge cocked his head to the side and watched her. Gabriella suddenly laughed, "....go to the warehouse and make sure that it creates a wonderful lighting show for Fanelia...... "  
  
" You mean....burn it down? "  
  
" Precisely, Serge. And make sure that Hitomi doesn't escape....got it? "  
  
Serge smirked and nodded, " Highness.... "  
  
Gabriella nodded and leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, " Make sure it's down right and that no one finds out.... "  
  
Serge bowed and then left the balcony. Gabriella smiled and then sighed, " I haven't had this much fun since...well, I can't remember..... "  
  
********************************************  
  
Hitomi sniffled lightly as she finished crying to herself and to the dead bodies in the far corner. She looked around the dark room and then sighed quietly, " I want to go back home....I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't belong here..... "  
  
There was a light rustling sound in the far corner where the bodies were and Hitomi held her breath. The rustling sounds died down and she was alone once again. She sighed again and then yawned lightly, " Maybe...I should just close my eyes and never awaken again. There's no point in me living....I mean, hey, I don't know anyone here but they know me.... "  
  
' What about Tony....? '  
  
Hitomi sighed heavily and fresh tears sprang to her eyes, " Oh, Tony, baby...I miss you so much.... "  
  
' He misses you too.... '  
  
" I know, I know.... ", Hitomi muttered as she closed her eyes slowly.  
  
' ..........remember Hitomi! Don't you ever forget them......think of all the good, magical and romantic times that you shared with them. Remember what you told me, Hitomi!! Please! '  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she stared into the darkness, " I've heard that voice before...m-mother? Where are you? "  
  
Hitomi bolted up in the bed and looked around. She scratched her head and then frowned, " What the hell? What does she mean? Remember who? "  
  
'....your angel, Hitomi.... '  
  
" I don't have an angel....the only angel I have is Greig.... "  
  
' You're wrong, Hitomi. You have another one...a real one... '  
  
Hitomi blinked, " R-real one? "  
  
' Yes... '  
  
" Who am I talking to? "  
  
' Your past..... '  
  
Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, " P-past? How is that possible? I don't understand what you mean..... "  
  
' Look into your heart, Hitomi..... '  
  
" I...I can't.... "  
  
' You can, you just don't want to..... '  
  
" What will I find if I do? ", Hitomi asked softly.  
  
' You'll find what you've been searching for... '  
  
" What's that? "  
  
' True love.... '  
  
Hitomi shook her head and covered her ears with her hands, " I don't want to hear another word of it. My only true love is gone....dead!! "  
  
' You're wrong..... '  
  
" How do you know? "  
  
' Just look into your heart.... '  
  
Hitomi bit her lip. She didn't want to hear any of it anymore. Greig was her only lover. There would be no one else. Hitomi sighed lightly, " I still don't understand. How do I look into my heart.....? "  
  
' First picture Tony, and then picture the King of Fanelia..... '  
  
" Why? What does he have to do with Tony? "  
  
' Just do it.... '  
  
Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes. Van's face came into her mind and she looked at it. Then she brought Tony's small face into her head. Hitomi shook her head, " I don't see anything.... ", she muttered.  
  
' Just wait...it'll come sooner or later..... '  
  
Hitomi nodded, " You were saying...about my true love? "  
  
' Forget about that for now, Hitmoi. You've got to remember..... '  
  
Hitomi sighed heavily and scratched her head, " Remember what? "  
  
' What happened before..... '  
  
" Before what? "  
  
' Before you met Greig.....remember, Hitomi..... ', the voice urged.  
  
" Remember what?! ", Hitomi shouted. " I don't understand what you're trying to say! "  
  
' Hitomi....what do you see when you look at Van? '  
  
" I see a hard-headed King, who's to interested in himself....to worry about others. ", Hitomi muttered.  
  
' What?! Why? You...alright....what else.... '  
  
Hitomi suddenly smiled lightly to herself and looked at the far wall across from the bed, dreamily, " And I see, someone who's.....sweet, caring, and he someone who cares for his country very much.... "  
  
' Aha! There we go....you're remembering.... '  
  
Hitomi blinked, " What? No...I...I don't know what I just said.... "  
  
' You said that Van was sweet, and caring, and he's someone who cares for his country very much..... '  
  
Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes, " I.... "  
  
' You what....? '  
  
An image of Van reaching out to her came into her mind. There was some bright light that surrounded them and the wind ruffled his black hair. Hitomi gasped and she felt her heart do a flip-flop in her chest as she saw the look in his eyes. Was it love? For her?   
  
Van was a lot younger from then he wsa now. He stared at her with kind and worried eyes, yet there was something else in them, " Hitomi, here! ", he shouted as he leaned over farther with his hand outstretched.  
  
Hitomi outstretched her hand and smiled, " Van.... ", the name escaped her lips as a soft whisper of joy.  
  
Van reached over and wrapped his gloved hand around Hitomi's and pulled her up to him on the Escaflowne. Hitomi stared into his deep reddish-brown eyes and he stared down at her, " It's alright. I've got you. You're safe now..... ", he whispered lightly as he pulled her close to him, their faces only centimeters apart.  
  
Hitomi felt tears brim her eyes as she stared into his eyes. She didn't know what to say. Van leaned in closer, " Hitomi....I'll never let you -- "  
  
" Van! ", Hitomi cried in happiness, cutting him off as tears slid down her cheeks and as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
Hitomi blinked and shook her head, " W-what was that? "  
  
' The past..... '  
  
" P-past...? "  
  
' Yes....that's the past that you've forgotten.... '  
  
" We...seemed happy to be with....each other. But why? "  
  
' Love..... '  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly and laid down on the cot. She shook her head and began to cry softly, " Love? For what? Who? "  
  
' You....he loved you and he still does..... '  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. I...I love....you, Van....

Disclaimer: I don't own...uh, Escaflowne? *sobs*  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories and to all I love....  
  
  
  
~**~Chapter 9~**~  
  
~*~ " I...I love....you, Van...." ~*~  
  
Van sighed heavily. Today was the big day. Today was the day of his marriage to Gabriella. He looked out at the sunrise in the West and then lowered his head. Hitomi was still missing and he stayed up all night wondering where she could be, what had happened to her, and if she was alright.  
  
" Lord Van....? ", a soft voice called from the doorway of the balcony.  
  
Van closed his eyes and didn't turn around, already knowing who it was, " What is it, Merle? "  
  
Merle padded onto the balcony in nothing but a long nightgown. She walked over to stand beside him, " I'm sorry about yesturday.... ", she muttered quietly as she looked out at the sunrise.  
  
Van glanced at her and then shrugged lightly, " It's alright, Merle....I already forgave you as soon as the words slipped from your lips last night.... "  
  
Merle smiled lightly and she bowed slightly, " Thank you.....what are you doing up so early? ", she asked lightly as she looked out at the sunrise again.  
  
" I couldn't sleep last night. Your words kept me up with thoughts about her.... ", Van admitted lightly.  
  
" I see....uh, did they manage to sink in somewhat? "  
  
Van shrugged lightly, " I suppose.... "  
  
Merle's forehead crinkled as she frowned deeply, " Van!! Did they or did they not? "  
  
" Alright, alright! They did....happy? ", Van muttered under his breath as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
A big grin broke out on Merle's face and she nodded, " Yes! Very.... "  
  
" Why are you up so early? "  
  
Merle shrugged, " I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about your wedding..... "  
  
Van remained silent, but nodded. Merle looked at him, " Something's bothering you, Lord Van.... "  
  
Van nodded again, " Yes.... "  
  
" What is it? You can tell me....I'm here to listen..... ", Merle reminded him lightly.  
  
" I know, Merle. I know. I'm really grateful for that too... "  
  
Merle placed her hands on her hips, " Well? Out with it already... "  
  
" Uh, right....well. What's bothering me is I want to go out there and look for her, but... "  
  
" But what? "  
  
" I can't.... "  
  
" What?! "  
  
Van nodded, " I can't. ", he repeated. " I wouldn't know where to look...there's so many places at where she could be, and I wouldn't know where to start...... "  
  
Merle sighed heavily and then leaned onto the railing, her arm dangling off the side, " Well....I guess you're right. At least you care and actually are thinking of going, instead of not bothering at all.... "  
  
" Merle....I've had her on my mind the entire time. Ever since she arrived, it's been her, and only her.... ", Van whispered lightly as he closed his eyes against the pain of losing someone loved and dear.  
  
Merle's jaw fell open and would've hit the stone balcony, but she quickly snapped it shut, " W-well....that's new to me. Why did you let me get so upset like that last night? "  
  
Van smiled lightly, " Just being the older brother.....that I'm suppose to be.... "  
  
Merle's eyes narrowed slightly and she smirked, " Well, you did a very fine job...making me cry my heart out, making me embarass myself in front of you like that.... "  
  
Van shrugged, " It didn't matter. I knew you had to get that out of your system and you did....you vented your anger out on me.... ", he replied lightly with a smile.  
  
Merle suddenly sighed and Van looked over at her, " What? "  
  
" N-nothing....I was just thinking about her. Today's the big day..... "  
  
Van groaned, " Don't remind me....I have more important things to worry about.... "  
  
Merle nodded, " We all do.... "  
  
Van sighed and then turned to leave the balcony. Merle watched him go, but then called out to him, " Hey! Where do you think you're going? "  
  
Van stopped, " To get ready.....remember? Big day today.... "  
  
" Oh....I guess I'll just leave now... ", Merle muttered as she quickly dropped to all fours and hurried from the room, so Van could get changed.  
  
******  
  
Allen sighed and looked up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, the light breeze from the open balcony doors caressing his bare chest lightly. Millerna groaned lightly and then cried out in her sleep, before flipping onto her side, putting her back to Allen.  
  
Allen frowned and then reached out to gently rub her back in a soothing circular motion, " Today's the day that fate is decided for that hard-headed King...I wonder what's going to happen.... ", he muttered outloud to no one.  
  
Millerna smirked and answered him, " You know very well what's going to happen, Allen... ", she replied as she flipped over to face him. " He's going to marry Gabriella and they're going to be unhappy for the rest of their lives.. "  
  
Allen lifted an eyebrow, " Is that so? How do you know? Oh, and good morning to you too.... "  
  
Millerna chuckled and then pushed some hair back that fell in front of her eyes, " I don't know, Allen. I'm just assuming that's what's going to happen if he marries her and not Hitomi....I think he deserves better... "  
  
Allen nodded, " You're right, love. But.....Van can decide for himself. He's a big boy now, remember? "  
  
Millerna sighed heavily and nodded, " Yeah, I know....I know.... "  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing....I was just wondering....since Gabriella asked me. I was wondering if I should just not be her maid of honor....I mean it would be mean, but...I don't know... "  
  
Allen cocked his head to the side as he sat up, " You should....it would be disrespectful towards her if you didn't.... "  
  
Millerna nodded, " I know, I know....it just seems kind of weird.... "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Well, I was always hoping to be Hitomi's maid of honor, but instead, I'm someone else's that I don't even know nor like.... "  
  
Allen chuckled and then reached out to caress her cheek that was still slightly sleep-flushed, " That's rather funny coming from you....but, hey....if you don't like her, then that's you.... "  
  
Millerna remained silent as she looked at the quilted comforter that lay on top of the both of them. Allen followed her gaze and frowned, " What's wrong? "  
  
" N-nothing....I was just thinking of Hitomi...that's all... "  
  
Allen nodded, " I understand. We all miss her... "  
  
Millerna suddenly snorted, " Well, some of us do.... "  
  
Allen sighed, " You don't have to be mean.... "  
  
Millerna shook her head and reached out to grasp Allen's forearm tightly, " Promise me, Allen. Promise me that you'll go find Hitomi if you feel that something's wrong. Promise me, Allen... ", she begged.  
  
Allen blinked and looked into his wife's scared eyes, " L-love? I'm not getting you here. What do you mean if I feel that something's wrong? "  
  
" I'm getting a bad feeling that something wrong's going to happen... "  
  
Allen nodded, " Alright. I promise you, Millerna Aston Schezar.....that I'll go find Hitomi when I feel that something's wrong... "  
  
***************************  
  
' They're all plotting against you.....be wary youngin'..... ', a soft whispering voice whispered in her ear while she slept.  
  
Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in the bed. Her eyes scanned the room nervously and when finding no one there, she let out a large breath of relief as she slumped back against the oak headboard. She lifted a hand up to her head and ran it through her hair, trying to tame it's wildness.  
  
" Nothing's going to happen. Nothing's going to ruin my wedding....nothing! I'll make sure you don't live, Hitomi Kanzaki.... ", Gabriella muttered outloud as she slowly slid out of the bed and got ready for her big day...  
  
************************  
  
' Remember.....Hitomi....remember.... ', the voice whispered into her ear again.  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. Upon realizing where she really was, she groaned loudly and flipped onto her back on the hard rock cot. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes against the pain that the memories brought back.  
  
' Remember.... '  
  
" I'm trying!! ", Hitomi snapped.  
  
She heard something rustling to her right then something scrape over the floor. Hitomi opened an eye and tried to look through the darkness for the cause of the noise. Finding none she closed her eye and tried to remember. Something slammed shut and Hitomi gasped loudly and jumped up from her cot to her feet.  
  
Something hit the side of her face and she was knocked back down onto the bed. Groaning, she managed to open her eyes and find a large figure towering over her. He reached out and placed something over her mouth and nose. Hitomi inhaled once and then stopped herself after inhaling the strong and power drug that was used to knock people and things unconscious.  
  
Hitomi lashed out with her foot and her fists, only to connect with solid muscle. Hitomi inhaled again and felt her head suddenly go light, as if it were detaching itself from her neck to float to the ceiling - if there even was one. She stumbled forward and a pair of strong arms encircled her waist only to throw her down onto the bed.  
  
' Think!! ', Hitomi shouted at herself in her mind.  
  
Hitomi had to inhale again, she couldn't breathe. As soon as she inhaled she went still on the cot and everything around her went black as she slipped unconscious....  
  
*~* Dream....*~*  
  
So bleak. So cold. So wet too. She walked through the heavy mist that was like a wall, seperating her from something. But what was it trying to keep her away from? Hitomi frowned deeply and hugged her arms to her chest, rubbing her bare arms, trying to keep back the coldness that had already begun to crept into her body.  
  
Hitomi looked around and noticed a boy with raven black hair sitting hunched over, his long legs drawn up to his chest, while his arms hugged his knees to his chin. His head was bowed down deeply as he sobbed quietly. Hitomi felt her heart break for the small boy and she walked over to him  
  
The little boy's shoulders trembled and small sobs were heard everywhere as he continued to cry. Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn'! She walked over to him and knelt down beside him, placing a light arm around his shoulders.  
  
The little boy's head shot up and he looked at her with watery, sad reddish-brown eyes. His eyes suddenly lit up as he laid them onto Hitomi's bruised face, " Y-you came back! ", he cried. " You came back! "  
  
Hitomi blinked and then slowly shook her head, " I-I don't understand...what do you mean, I came back? "  
  
The little boy's lower lip quivered and fresh tears slid down his blood smeared cheeks, " W-we searched everywhere for you. We couldn't find you at all. It was like you had disappeared from the face of Gaea.....but then, here you are, sitting beside me...trying to comfort me.... ", his voice deepened as his boyish features began to grow into those of a man.  
  
Hitomi blinked and jumped up upon seeing his face. The boy looked at Hitomi, cocking his head to the side, " W-what? ", his voice very masculine and deep, but carried a tone of concern. " what has gotten into you, Hitomi? "  
  
Hitomi blinked again and stepped away from him, shaking her head, " I...I don't understand....how do you know my name, Van? "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow and outstretched a hand to her and she gasped loudly, bringing her hands to her mouth to cover it, to hide her look of surprise as she took another step back from him.  
  
' Remember.... ', the voice whispered loudly, it's words echoing throughout her mind and in the air around her and Van.  
  
Van suddenly nodded, " Yes....remember.... "  
  
Hitomi's hand dropped from her mouth to hang at her sides as she stared into Van's eyes. She blinked and took a step towards him, her hand trembling as she outstretched it to him. Van nodded and never tore his eyes from hers.   
  
' Another step and you're there.... ', the voice whispered, urging her on.  
  
Hitomi nodded slowly and moved her foot to take the last step, but it faltered and froze in midair. A heavy mist suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her from getting to Van. Hitomi blinked and then looked around. She shook her head.  
  
" I don't understand!! ", she cried out in frustration.  
  
" Remember!! ", Van's steady and sure voice called from the other side of the mist wall.  
  
Hitomi looked at the wall and then slowly nodded, " I'll t-try.... "  
  
" Don't try. Just do it! You have to remember.... ", Van told her.  
  
Hitomi nodded again and then inhaled deeply as she took a step forward. Mist slowly disappeared with every step she took and soon as she took one more step, the mist was all gone. But, she had one more step to take before she could reach the man whose eyes were filled with so much love and encouragement.  
  
She hung back again, uncertain. Her eyes must've betrayed what she was thinking, for Van shook his head hard and leaned over some more, keeping his hand outstretched to her. Hitomi blinked and then looked into his eyes. She outstretched her hand and slowly took the last step, her heart constricting with an undescribable emotion.  
  
Hitomi's fingers slid over Van's and she wrapped her hand around his. Van smiled at her and pulled her towards him, his arms going around her, as he held her hard and close to his body. Hitomi sighed lightly and closed her eyes, the memories of Zaibach, of the fate alteration machine, of their link that they had shared. It was all there.  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she blinked as she gasped outloud. Van looked down at her, " What's wrong? Y-you don't remember do you... "  
  
Hitomi shook her head and placed a trembling finger to his lips to silence him, " N-no...I remember clearly.....it's just....l-love.... ", she whispered.  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow as he reached up to gently hold Hitomi's hand at his mouth. His soft lips brushed against her fingertip and Hitomi gasped, " T-that's it! "  
  
" What? ", Van asked as he kissed her wrist.  
  
" I...I love....you, Van.... ", Hitomi whispered as she gazed up at him.  
  
Van's lips lingered on her wrist and he looked down at her, " You love....m-me? "  
  
Hitomi nodded, suddenly sure, " Yes! ", she cried. " I love you, Van!! "  
  
A sweet smile broke out onto Van's face as he drapped Hitomi's arm on his shoulder. He bent down and placed his mouth close to hers, " I love you too, Hitomi Kanzaki...I always have and always will.... ", he whispered as he brought his lips down onto hers, sweeping her off her feet as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
Hitomi linked her arms around his neck and kissed him back, passionately and deeply, as she pressed the length of her body to his own. There was a loud hissing sound in the background and suddenly Hitomi and Van were bathed in a bright light, as the wind around them began to pick up, tossing their hair about wildly.  
  
Van pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, deeply, " You love me? ", he asked again.  
  
Hitomi smiled as her hair whipped in her face, " Yes. I love you, Van Fenal! "  
  
Van cupped her face and showered her with kisses that left trails of fire in it's wake. Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed lightly, ' So this is where I'm meant to be? is this what I've missed over the years? ', she wondered.  
  
" H-hitomi... ", Van's voice came out full of fear and concern.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and looked down at him, " V-van?! What's going on? ", she asked as she began to lift higher up into the air, leaving the comfort of his arms.  
  
Van outstretched a hand to her, " Don't go just yet, Hitomi....you mustn't.... "  
  
Hitomi tried to reach out to him, but he was too far down. Something in the back of her throat brought tears to her eyes and pain to her lungs and heart as she immediately brought a hand to her chest and clutched it in pain. She began to cough uncontrollably, and the tears quickly fell from her eyes as something began to sting them.  
  
" V-van!! ", the tortured wail escaped her throat as she disappeared completely, the light becoming to bright for her to handle as she felt the wind rush past her face....  
  
*~*Dream ends....*~*  
  
Hot. Hard to breathe. Damp. Burning in the chest and stinging in the eyes. Hitomi Kanzaki opened her eyes to find the entire room lit up in an orange glow. Dark nasty looking clouds covered the room at a low level and Hitomi clamped her eyes shut against the tears and then pain.  
  
She sucked in a sharp breath and immediately regretted it as soon as the coughs racked her body. She slid from the bed to the floor and laid there coughing for a moment before placing a hand over her mouth and nose. Hitomi slowly rose to her knees and hands as she opened her eyes again.  
  
Thick, hungry looking flames licked the sides of the walls, and at her as she began to crawl along the floor, blinded by tears and by smoke. Hitomi shook her head not wanting to believe any of it. She was going to die. She didn't want to die, not now, not after she was just remembering who her loved one really was.   
  
*******  
  
//Afternoon, Van's wedding.....\\  
  
Van's eyes went wide. He blinked a couple of times to clear the stinging in them, and then went to remove his tux, for he felt like it was cutting off the air from his lungs. Allen glanced at him, " What is it? "  
  
Van's breathing was now ragged and labored as he doubled over slightly, " H-hitomi... ", he whispered.  
  
Allen's brows shot up and bent over to look at the King, " Where? How do you know? Can you tell where she is? "  
  
Van swallowed thickly and beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, " Y-yes... "  
  
Allen blinked, " Well? Tell me....I'll go get her.... "  
  
Van nodded his head, " Please...hurry, Allen.... "  
  
" Where is she? ", Allen demanded now.  
  
Van closed his eyes and felt something cool and refreshing wash over him. He stood up ot his full height and shook his head, uttering a loud, " No! "  
  
Allen lifted an eyebrow, " What? no, what? "  
  
Van turned to look at Allen, fear and pain etched clearly in his reddish-brown eyes, " S-she's. -- "  
  
" Shut up!! ", Allen shouted suddenly.   
  
Everyone directed their attention to him, but he didn't care. Van looked at him and nodded, "....gone.... "  
  
Allen shook his head, " Tell me, Van! Where is she? "  
  
Van closed his eyes and whispered, " Warehouse.... "  
  
Someone screamed in the crowd and pointed to black smoke that was rising in the far distance. Allen, Van, and Gaddeth all swung around to look at it. Van gasped, Allen blinked hard, and Gaddeth muttered loudly, " Uh oh.... "  
  
Allen grabbed Gaddeth's arm and began to drag him with him down the aisle. Van watched them go, muttering a quiet prayer that they'd get her out alive, and that they'd get out alive themselves. The crowd gasped and Gabriella suddenly showed up at the end of the aisle, her head bowed and her hands folded neatly in the front of her long, flowing wedding gown, as she began to make her way towards Van and the five priests that stood at the altar.....  
  
(*throws her head back and laughs evilly* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH......What's going to happen next? will Hitomi be found alive? or burned to a crisp....will Van go ahead and utter those two little words that make the bondage complete? Tune in either tomorrow or next week....MONDAY to be precise for the scope on what happens to our two fated lovers......DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNN P.S. It was 7:30am when I started this....and I didn't even get up before I started writing, for I never went to bed....I just thought of all your requests to make the next chapter...and here it is!! ENJOY!!!! ///_^..... Trowa Barton, courtesy of Sam and Stacy....Dilandu and Van-Sama lovers....like I *grins*...///_^ )  
  



	10. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne for the umpteenth time....  
Dedication: To all I love and to all who love me and my stories....  
  
  
  
~**~Chapter 10~**~ April 30, 2001/9:57:01 PM  
  
*~*Troubles*~*  
  
  
Gabriella smiled lightly to herself as she began to make her way down the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on her and her only. Van's eyes were on her as well, but there was something in them that caused Gabriella to quicken her pace towards the altar.  
  
Doubt? Guilt? Regret?  
  
The five priests stood quietly behind Van with long, tall staffs in their hands. They watched Gabriella with a strange look in their eyes as she continued to walk towards them. Van swallowed thickly and blinked, unable to tear his eyes from Gabriella even as he suddenly got a bad feeling about Hitomi.  
  
Merle watched Gabriella in awe as she swept past her, " Wow.... ", she breathed the word quietly.  
  
Gabriella stepped up to the altar and looked at Van, " Good-day, your Majesty... "  
  
Van blinked and then nodded his head absently as he reached out to gently grab her hand and bring it up to his lips, " Good-day, Highness.... you look beautiful... ", he whispered.  
  
' What are you doing? Think of Hitomi!! ', something shouted out to him in the back of his mind.  
  
Van flashed her a light smile before kneeling down to a knee on the ground before the priests. Gabriella sighed inwardly and did the same. The tall priest in the middle of the five of them, slowly dipped the tip of his long staff inbetween the two lovers before touching it to both of their shoulders.  
  
" Today is a special day for all of us, including these two people who have decided to come together. Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, and Gabriella Longarce of Floreria.... "  
  
*****  
  
Allen and Gaddeth both jumped down from their horses as soon as they came to a stop in front of the burning warehouse. People were gathering around it, gasping and pointing at the large front door that stood open and wide.  
  
Allen looked over at Gaddeth and then noticed the doubt in his blue eyes, " Hey! Don't be thinking anything that might not be true... let's go! "  
  
Gaddeth blinked and then nodded, " Right, commander... "  
  
Allen pursed his lips together as he ran forward into the burning warehouse, an arm draped over his nose and mouth. Gaddeth followed closely, jumping out of the way of the flames and debris that fell from above or from the sides.  
  
" Commander! Where would she be?! ", Gaddeth shouted over the roar of the flames as he tried his best to beat them away as they licked at him, tasting him out.  
  
Allen's eyes squinted against the smoke as he scanned the area that was completely covered with flames, " She wouldn't be up here! Let's head down those stairs over there. ", he shouted back as he pointed to a set of metal stairs across the large room.  
  
Gaddeth nodded and ran after Allen as he took off towards them. Together they quickly took the stairs two at a time, trying not to touch the railing in the process. They came to a stop in front of large metal door.  
  
Allen cursed lightly as his eyes trained on the metal doorknob that was glowing a light reddish-orange, " We're never going to get in there.... "  
  
Gaddeth began to cough, " It doesn't matter, commander. Just bust it open or something. We have to save Hitomi.... ", he reminded him as he began to cough again.  
  
Allen quickly stripped himself of his blue Caeli jacket and stood in just his white loose shirt and pants. Gaddeth looked at him, " Commander? What are you doing? "  
  
Allen wrapped his jacket around his right hand and then reached out to grasp the doorknob firmly. Gaddeth watched with worry in his eyes as Allen turned the doorknob all the way. The door clicked open and Allen quickly pushed it forward.   
  
The room was completely ablaze. Allen had to place his arm over his eyes to shade it from the dark black smoke that hung in the air. He suddnly dropped to his knees and began to crawl towards the middle of the room.   
  
The smoke stung his eyes and he had to close them against it as he continued to crawl forward, using his hands to feel for objects in front of him. His hand connected with something warm and thin. He wrapped his fingers around it and forced his eyes open.  
  
Allen found himself looking down at Hitomi's soot covered face. Beneath the black smudges, pale, ashen skin was shown and Allen shook his head not wanting to believe she was dead. He reached out and gently dragged her into his arms.  
  
Gaddeth appeared at his side and he let out a low somber note whistle, " Oh my God....is she..? "  
  
Allen shrugged lightly as he slipped an arm under her knees and picked up as he stood up. He clamped his eyes shut against the smoke and began to quickly walk forward towards the door. Gaddeth's footsteps were heard following closely behind him as he stepped through the door and headed up the stairs.  
  
" Commander! Watch out, above you!! ", Gaddeth's voice shouted from behind.  
  
Allen looked up and watched as a large, thick wood pillar fell from the roof down onto him. He turned around to face Gaddeth quickly before he hunched over, protecting Hitomi from the object. The pillar of wood slammed into Allen's back and caused him to drop to the ground. Throwing Hitomi over to Gaddeth, Allen fell flat against the ground.  
  
A loud cry of pain escaped Allen's throat as he felt the heat of the floor being pressed against his chest and the side of his face. Gaddeth slid Hitomi over his shoulder and rushed over to Allen. He bent down and peered into the soot covered face, " Commander! Are you alright? Can you move? "  
  
Allen looked up at him and swallowed thickly, " I...I don't know... I can try. Hurry, we must get out of here... "  
  
Gaddeth nodded and gently placed Hitomi on the ground. He then moved over and quickly lifted the wooden pillar off of Allen with lots of effort. Allen grimaced as he slowly stood up with the help of Gaddeth. He looked over at him and flashed him a smile of assurance, " Come on , Gaddeth! Let's get out of here, before it all burns down with us still inside... ", Allen shouted over the roar of the flames that licked at him.  
  
Gaddeth nodded and stood up as Allen rushed over to Hitomi's figure and gently but quickly lifted her up into his arms. Together, Gaddeth and Allen both ran out of the smoke filled building out into the open where they heavily drank in the fresh air.   
  
Allen looked down at Hitomi and groaned lightly as he ran towards the horses and jumped on, " She doesn't look good...quick, Gaddeth! "  
  
Gaddeth nodded as he jumped onto his own horse and dug his heels into it's sides, sending it forward in a quick dead run. Allen did the same as he cradled Hitomi to his chest, silently praying under his breath that she was alive and wouldn't die on him before he reached the castle.  
  
***  
  
" .... and as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in death, your ties will last forever and forever... "  
  
Van sighed quietly and closed his eyes against the fear and pain of losing Hitomi as it crept up into his back. He had glanced over at Gabriella once and noticed that she was carrying a small smirk to her perfect lips and it had confused him. The priest on the left side stepped forward and touched the tip of the staff to his and Gabriella's shoulders once again before clearing his throat and giving them the speech again.  
  
' I'm so sorry.... ', a soft voice whispered to him.  
  
Van's eyes snapped open and he glanced over at Gabriella. She had her eyes closed and her head bowed. Van shook his head, ' It couldn't have been her.... if not, then who? '  
  
' I'm so sorry, Van.... I never believed you.... '  
  
There it was again! Van blinked a few times before shaking his head to clear it. One priest on the right side frowned lightly, " Sire? Are you.... alright? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Van looked up at him, " Huh? "  
  
" Why were you shaking your head? Are you having doubts about this? ", the priest asked.  
  
Van bit his lip and felt Gabriella's eyes on his face, " N-no.... please, continue. I was just thinking, that's all... you have no need to worry... ", he assured them as he bowed his head and closed him eyes.  
  
Gabriella quirked an eyebrow and watched the side of his face before bowing her own head again and closing her eyes. Van sighed lightly and began to pray silently, ' Please, oh please.... let Hitomi be alright... please? She just has to be alright. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't alright... '  
  
***  
  
' He's planning to do it, youngin'. Go for it, and don't let her ruin everything for you. Think of all the things you had to sustain over the years.... and just to get where you are now... '  
  
Gabriella smirked again and nodded her head. The priest knelt down in front of her and placed his thumb to her forehead. Chanting a very words over and over again, he finally stood up and then went over to Van to repeat the same thing he did to Gabriella. Suddenly it came.  
  
" Gabriella Longarce? Do you wish to become one with Van Slanzar de Fanel? To become his proud wife? "  
  
Gabriella lifted her head and looked the priest in the eye as she nodded her head slowly, " Yes... I do.... "  
  
The priest nodded and looked over at Van, " Van Slanzar de Fanel? Do you wish to become one with Gabriella Longarce? To become her proud husband.... ? "  
  
Van lifted his head and looked up at the priest. Gabriella watched him from the corner of her eye and noted that he was hesitating. She snorted lightly and continued to watch him. Van swallowed lightly and then looked down at the ground. The priest cocked his head to the side and watched the King.  
  
" Sire? Do you wish to become one with Gabriella Longarce? ", he asked again.  
  
Van took a deep breath, ' What if I make the biggest mistake of my life and marry someone other then Hitomi? What will happen to me then? Or her? Will marrying Gabriella make everything better? ', he wondered in his head.  
  
Gabriella knitted her brows together as she watched him, ' He's going to say no.... I can tell he's going to decline! No, this can't be right! I'm the only one meant for him.... unless he's thinking of that girl! That's it!! That's who he's thinking of instead of our marriage... '  
  
' I'm so sorry, Hitomi..... '  
  
Van clamped his lips together as he stood up, Gabriella following his every moves. He looked at the priest and slowly nodded his head, " I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, wish to become one with -- "  
  
" WAIT!!!! ", a deep voice shouted over the crowd.  
  
****  
  
Allen stood there at the end of the aisle, breathing hard, his face covered in soot, his white shirt torn in places, burnt here and there. Gaddeth stood beside him, his own face covered in soot, but his clothes weren't torn. Allen closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer of thanks for arriving in time.  
  
" Allen! ", Van shouted as he turned around to face the Knight Caeli.  
  
Allen nodded his head slowly and then looked down at Hitomi. She had gone completely limp in his arms as he was running up the stairs that led out to the courtyard. Gaddeth bit the inside of his cheek and then looked at Van. Allen's head suddenly snapped up and he looked at Van, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
" Van... ", Allen called out again.  
  
Van looked at Hitomi and he felt his heart stop completely. Her clothes were torn, her skin a slight red, bruises on the side of her face. He ran from the priests, the protesting Gabriella and the altar. As he ran down the aisle, he quickly discarded his thick robe, letting it drop to the ground with a loud plop.  
  
Van slowed down as he approached Allen. He looked down at Hitomi and shook his head, " N-no.... she isn't... dead, is she? ", he whispered as he reached out to caress the side of her soot covered face.  
  
Allen swallowed and looked away. Van looked at him, " Is she? ", he demanded.  
  
Gaddeth cleared his throat, " We don't really know... "  
  
***  
  
" Hitomi.... "  
  
Hitomi groaned lightly and opened her eyes to the soft tone in the voice, " Hmm... who's there? ", she asked groggily as she slowly sat up and looked around.  
  
" Hitomi... "  
  
' What's going on? Who's out there? Who's talking to me? ', Hitomi wondered as she stood up, brushing away some light mist that floated past her.  
  
" Who's there? ", Hitomi called out again.  
  
" Hitomi... believe in him.... believe in what you are fighting for... "  
  
Hitomi blinked, " F-fighting for? What am I fighting for? "  
  
" Love... "  
  
" L-love....? "  
  
" Yes... "  
  
" Where am I? ", Hitomi whispered lightly as the torn limb of a human floated past her.  
  
" You.... are.... dead, Hitomi... ", Varie replied calmly and lightly as she watched the expression of shock enter Hitomi's soft featured face.  
  
Hitomi blinked not wanting to believe it and took a step back, " Y-you're kidding, right? "  
  
" No... I'm not.... "  
  
" B-but how?! "  
  
There was a light that glowed a light green. Hitomi caught it out of the corner of her eye and she whirled around to face whoever it was. Varie de Fanel slowly appeared, her head bowed, her arms crossed over her chest in a sort of protection, her black robe flaring out behind her.   
  
Hitomi swallowed, " Y-you're Van's mother... "  
  
Varie slowly opened her ruby eyes and looked at Hitomi. She nodded slowly, her pitch black hair bobbing up and down with the movement, " Yes.... Hitomi Kanzaki... "  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " W-what do you mean... that I'm dead? ", she asked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
  
Varie nodded, " You are... and you aren't... "  
  
" This isn't making any sense to me... "  
  
Varie nodded again, " I knew it wouldn't.... "  
  
Hitomi knitted her brows together and cocked her head to the side, " B-but.... what about Van? "  
  
" Van can... take care of himself... "  
  
Hitomi shook her head hard, " I don't want him to be alone! "  
  
Varie shook her own head, " He won't be alone, Hitomi.... he has Gabriella... ", she stated simply.  
  
Hitomi's jaw fell, but she snapped it shut, as the memories of Van inviting her to their wedding poured into her mind, " I can't let him.... "  
  
Varie shook her head sadly, " It is.... too late, Hitomi... what's done, is done... "  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " I won't believe it! You're lying... I've got to go back... ", she said as she turned around and began to run.  
  
But where would she go? And to whom?   
  
Varie outstretched a hand to her, " Hitomi.... be wary of the danger that lies ahead. Don't get caught in it's trap. "  
  
Hitomi didn't really hear what Varie was shouting out to her. Her only concern was to get back to Van and quick...  
  
***  
  
Van blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. He reached over and tenderly traced her cheekbone, " Come on, Hitomi.... don't leave me... you have to come back.... ", he whispered as he gently reached out with his other hand and gave her shoulder a light shake.  
  
Allen watched him and then looked at Hitomi, " V-van.... try something, please... ", he pleaded.  
  
Van nodded and then leaned over. He licked his lips before he softly pressed them to Hitomi's. Allen looked over at Gabriella and he could've sworn he could see steam shooting out of her ears. Something stirring in his arms caused him to bring his attention downwards.  
  
Hitomi moaned and her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked at Van's closed eyes and suddenly inhaled deeply against his mouth causing him to jerk back, completely taken off guard, " H-hitomi! ", Van shouted in happiness and relief.  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked at him, " V-v-van? Is that you? ", she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Van felt his heart constrict with happiness. He nodded, " Yes! You're back... you with me... safe... ", he assured her.  
  
A deep frown crinkled Hitomi's forehead and she looked at Van, " Where have you been? ", she demanded.  
  
Van quirked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, " I... I've been here... Where have you been? ", he shot back at her.  
  
Hitomi's frown disappeared and her chin and lower lip trembled. She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her soot covered cheek, revealing a single long trail of pale, flushed skin, " I-it was horrible... everything... ", she whispered in pain as more tears quickly followed the first one that fell.  
  
Van knitted his brows together and reached over to scoop her out of Allen's arms and into his, " H-hush now.... don't you cry, Hitomi. I'm here now... I'll always be here for you... please... ", he whispered against her temple as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
Hitomi broke down into his shoulder, " I... I remember... ", she whispered through sobs.  
  
Van's heart stopped again, " You... r-remember? "  
  
Hitomi nodded, " Y-yes... Everything... "  
  
" C-can you stand? "  
  
Hitomi nodded her head slowly, " I-I think so... "  
  
Van nodded as he gently set her on the ground, his arms automatically went around her waist and he pulled her close, placing a hand to the back of her head. Stroking her hair, he whispered, " Hitomi... you don't know how worried you've had me.... "  
  
Hitomi swallowed hard and sniffled lightly, " Oh, Van... I've missed you so.... I-I'm sorry for what happened... "  
  
Van shook his head, " No... it's completely alright. You did have me confused at first when you didn't remember me, and also you had me... saddened. But, here you are, in my arms.... ", he added in a happier tone.  
  
From the other side of the altar, Gabriella narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into tight fists as she watched the two pre-destined lovers embrace, ' This isn't going to go on for long! I swear, Hitomi Kanzaki, you will not live to remember this day... ruin my wedding is the biggest mistake you ever made! '  
  
Allen and Gaddeth both slowly slipped away from Hitomi and Van. The crowd watched them as they stood there in perfect bliss. Hitomi lifted her head and looked up at Van, " I can't believe I forgot about you.... "  
  
Van flinched lightly, but then looked down at her, " It's alright, Hitomi... You're forgiven.... "  
  
Hitomi managed to smile lightly. Van felt his eyes droop slightly as he slowly lowered his face to hers. His warm breath fanned her lips and she shivered slightly as it sent chills down her spine. His arms tightened around her waist as he brought the length of her body flat against his own.  
  
" Hitomi.... ", Van whispered softly before pressing his lips down against hers in a passionate kiss that went so deep and long it lasted for more then a few minutes.  
  
After Hitomi splayed her hands and fingers over Van's chest, she gently pushed him back a few centimeters and looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath, " V-van... what are Gabriella? "  
  
Van glanced over at Gabriella over Hitomi's shoulder and blinked, " S-she's gone.... ", he whispered in surprise.  
  
Hitomi whirled around and found out he was right. The five priests looked at Hitomi and then at Van, they shrugged lightly and Van frowned deeply.  
  
" This isn't good, Hitomi.... something's not right here... ", Van whispered as he gently grabbed her hand and led her up the aisle towards the castle so he could get her cleaned up  
  
(A/N**: I'm soooooo sorry that this is taking so long, I really am... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure that it was probably confusing... *frowns* Again I apologize.... )  
  
  



	11. It begins....

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Escaflowne....

_Dedication:_ To all those who love me and my stories... _I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!_ Wait! -_-;;; Don't run away...

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

~Chapter 11~

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

_~It begins~_

Hitomi flinched lightly as she sat on the bed hunched over hugging one of Van's pillows to her chest, resting her chin on. She could smell him all over the pillow, even in the room him musky field scent floated through the air like another presence.

Van examined Hitomi's bare back that was in front of him. She had just gotten out of the bathtub and Van insisted on checking her for any wounds that would be critical. He leaned forward, his mouth only inches away from her bare neck that had a few wisps of light blonde hair feathering it from the rest of the hair that was piled up on top of her head.

Hitomi shivered lightly as Van's warm breath fanned the nape of her neck. She hugged the pillow tighter and closed her eyes, suddenly wishing that she had been the one who had been asked to marry Van instead of Gabriella.

But Gabriella was nowhere to be found in the castle. She had just vanished in thin air, without leaving a trace.

Van reached down into the large bowl sitting on the bed and grasped the cloth that was sitting in the warm water. He twisted it around and around, wringing out the excess water before pressing it to Hitomi's scraps and bruises.

Hitomi sneezed lightly and then sighed in relief as she felt the cool breeze from the open balcony doors caress her heat flushed skin. For some strange reason she wanted to be free of the nightgown.

Van slipped a finger underneath the left side of the nightgown and pulled it down slightly so he could clean her other scraps and bruises. He watched Hitomi's face from an angle as he cleaned her wounds, being gentle with her.

" Hey Hitomi...? "

" Yeah, Van? "

" What happened? I mean... why'd you leave? ", he asked as his bare fingers were free of his gloved for once in his life and he placed them at the base of her neck and began to gently massage the skin.

Hitomi sighed and then groaned quietly. How that felt so good, " I did't leave, Van... "

" Then what happened? "

Hitomi pursed her lips as she tried to remember that night when the five thugs came into her room and took her away.

" I was taken from my room in the middle of the night.... "

Van frowned and stopped cleaning her wounds to stare at the back of her head, " Taken.. in the middle of the night? ", he echoed.

Hitomi nodded and reached up to scratch her head, " Yes... they drugged me and took me from the castle, leaving me in some dark small room that was filled with rotting bodies... ", she shivered at the memory.

" I'm sorry... ", Van whispered as he began to clean her wounds again.

" Whatever for, Van? ", Hitomi voiced her thoughts as she turned around on the bed to face him.

Van searched her face as she turned to face him. He dropped his hand into his lap and sighed heavily, " I was... I wasn't there to protect you.. ", he murmured lightly, bringing his eyes downcast in shame.

Hitomi cocked her head to the side, " Oh, Van... it's alright. You don't have to feel bad about not being there for me... I'm fine now, aren't I? "

Van slowly nodded his head and then brought his eyes up to meet hers, " Yes, but... still. You could be dead now, Hitomi... and it would've been all my fault. I would've l-lost you... "

Hitomi blinked, " V-van... you can never loose me. I'm a keepsake... ", she replied, chuckling at her lame joke as she slowly stood up from the bed.

Van suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist lightly. Hitomi jerked her head to look down at him in surprise, " Van... what are you doing? ", she whispered lightly while staring deep into his eyes.

Van tugged on her hand and she ended up sitting back down on the bed. Hitomi looked at him and watched him as he watched her. Van slowly brought Hitomi's hand to his lips, watching her for a reaction as his soft hungry lips found her fingertips. Hitomi stared at him, her heart slightly racing in fear for how far they could go and in happiness for he was kissing her, even though it wasn't the first time since she had arrived.

" V-van... please do-- ", Hitomi began, but Van reached out with his other hand and placed his fingers to her lips.

" Hitomi... please... ", Van begged her as slowly and silently slipped an arm around her small waist and pulled her near, her fingertips still being stroked with his lips that felt so good. 

Hitomi swallowed and slowly lifted her hands up to cup his face gently, her thumbs stroking his cheeks delicately as he lowered his face to hers, watching her watch him. Van smiled gently and then went serious as he pressed his lips to hers slowly and softly at first as if afraid of hurting her anymore then she hurt.

Hitomi's hands slid from his face and she linked her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her as she laid down on the bed, feeling his gentle, callused fingers caressing her sides, stroking her gently. Van slowly tore his lips from Hitomi's and gently pressed kisses to her neck, dragging his lips to kiss the base of her neck just where the collarbone met.

" V-van... ", Hitomi whispered, causing him to bring his head up and look at her.

" What's wrong? Did you not... want to... ", Van asked as he searched her face slowly.

Hitomi's lips spread slightly and she chuckled as she lifted her hands up to brush aside his bangs that got into his eyes again. She shook her head slowly, watching him watch her.

" N-no... it's not that, Van.... "

Van frowned, " Then what is it, Hitomi? "

" It's just that I... I don't know how to feel about you... "

Van blinked, " What do you mean? Are you confused? "

Hitomi smiled and shook her head as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, " No... I'm not confused at all, Van... I just don't know if it's love that I feel for you. I believe that I've fallen head over heels for you and that there's nothing you can do to stop it.... ", she whispered, feeling tears brim her eyes.

Van let out a light sigh as he lowered his face to hers, his nose touching hers, " I love you too, Hitomi Kanzaki... I've always loved you.... ", he whispered to her softly, tenderly before pressing his lips to hers.

Hitomi couldn't help but let out a choked sob as she pressed her lips to Van's, kissing him with all her love and all her might. She tightened her arms around his neck and then pulled away to bury her face into his neck, inhaling the scent of the fields that he carried while she cried softly.

Van wrapped his arms around her and held her as he flipped onto his back, placing her on top while he let her cry away all her pain into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her bare back, stroked her hair, whispered soft, sweet words into her ear.

" It's going to be alright, Hitomi... nothing's going to happen to you again, alright? Nothing. I won't let anything happen to you... even if it costs me my own life... ", Van whispered softly as he closed his eyes and held her... 

_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

" Mommy isn't coming home... is she, nana? ", Tony asked as he poked at his cheerios that were beginning to grow soggy in the small Big Bird bowl.

Hitomi's mother looked up from her crossword and sighed lightly as she shook her head, " Now, Tony.... we've been over this a million times. Mommy's going to come home, alright? Mommy hasn't forgotten about you.... she'll be back... ", she assured the small child.

" I want mommy!! ", Tony shouted as he grabbed his bowl and threw it onto the ground, cheerios and milk spilling everywhere.

Hitomi's mother sighed in frustration and then stood up from the table to go grab a cloth and a mop, " Tony... get down from the table and go to the bedroom... "

Tony pouted and tears sprang to his little green eyes, " I want my m-mommy... I don't want to s-stay here anymore... I wanna be with my mommy!! ", he shouted as he jumped down from his chair and ran off into the livingroom.

Hitomi's mother sighed heavily and raked a hand through her brown hair that was graying, " I'm never going to learn am I, Hitomi? ", she asked the air as she got down on her knees and began to pick up soggy cheerios. "I'm never going to understand why you're always leaving... who keeps calling? "

In the livingroom, Tony eyed the front door and then ran into the playroom to go grab his teddybear. With "Beary" clutched tightly in left hand, and "Blankey" the blanket clutched in the right, Tony silently made his way to the door and managed to pull it open.

Tony watched people walk by and wave at him. A smile spread his small pink lips and he took a step forward, out onto the front step of the Kanzaki residence. He then walked forward, making sure to grab onto the low railing as he climbed down the small flight of stairs. He stopped at the edge of the street and watched for cars.

" Look both ways... that's what mommy always use to say... ", Tony mumbled as he looked both ways and then ran across the street, clutching "Beary" close to his chest.

As soon as Tony was safe on the other side of the road, he took one final glance at his grandmother's house before taking off into the park to find the place where his mother was taken from him... 

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gabriella frowned lightly as she hugged the robe tighter to her body. She glanced around before heading across the small road towards the small house on the other side. She and Serge had found their usual hideout at the edge of Fanelia, just in the perfect spot where they could watch the castle closely.

Gabriella was just about to enter the house when something thin and bright suddenly dropped from the sky and struck the ground, lingering around for just a few more minutes before sliding back up into the air above. She blinked and then frowned as she ditched the going into the house idea and decided to check out what had just happened.

As soon as Gabriella made it to the spot where the light appeared, she found something small hidden within the tall grass of the fields. She bent down and pushed aside to the grass to reveal to her a small child clutching a strange looking thing and a blanket...

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

Merler gasped outloud as she spotted the column of light that had dropped from the sky. She jumped off the roof of the windmill and ran across the field on all fours towards the castle to report what she had just witnessed. As soon as she arrived, she found Van sitting in his room with Hitomi by his side.

" What's wrong, Hitomi? ", Merle asked as she walked into the room casually, eyeing the red, puff eyes and trembling chin.

Hitomi looked up at the catgirl and then shook her head as she buried her face into Van's shoulder, the arm her had around her waist tightening, bringing her closer to him as he looked at Merle.

" What is it? Can't you see that we're discussing something? "

Merle shrugged and then sat down on the floor, cross legged in front of them, " You won't believe what I just saw while I was out on the windmill... ", she told them, her attention on Hitomi's face the whole time.

Hitomi lifted her head and looked at the catgirl, " What'd you see? A flying saucer? ", she joked, wiping away some tears that had managed to slip past her lashes.

Merle and Van both looked at her, blinking and frowning deeply. Hitomi blinked and caught them staring at her, "What?! What'd I say? ", she asked Van, looking at the both of them.

Merle shook her head and held up a hand as Van went to respond, " Forget about it... we'll ask again later. You wanna know what I found? Huh? Huh? Huh? "

Hitomi and Van both nodded, " Yeah... sure... ", Hitomi replied, leaning her head over to rest it against Van's arm.

Merle suddenly frowned and scratched her chin, " Well... while I was out on the windmill, I saw a thin column of light drop down from the sky. I didn't go to see who arrived. Instead, I came here to inform you two first about it... "

Van felt Hitomi go tense in his arms and he looked at the side of her face, " What is it? What's wrong, Hitomi? ", he asked as he watched her slowly turn her head around to face him.

Hitomi swallowed thickly, " I... I have a bad feeling about this, Van... I think I know who's come to Gaia... ", she whispered in a trembling voice as she brought her hands to her head.

Van knitted his brows together and Merle leaned forward to look at Hitomi's distraught expression, " Who, Hitomi? Who? ", Van asked lightly.

Hitomi slowly turned her head to face Van, " T-tony... my baby... I know it's him. Van... we _have_ to hurry... ", she nearly shouted as she jumped off the bed and made her way across the room towards the door...

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

" Allen.... what do you think it was? ", Millerna asked as she gently rubbed Leon's back while walking around the room from the window to settle her eyes on her husband who stared out the window, a strange look in his deep blue eyes.

Allen blinked and looked at Millerna and then at Leon's deep blue eyes that watched him intently, " Hey there, little guy... ", he cooed to the baby, extracting a small toothless smile from the boy. " I don't know who or what it was... but whatever we do, I'd better go with Van and Hitomi to where they're headed... and if I'm right, they're headed towards the place where that light landed."

Millerna nodded and then gently went over to the cradle to place the baby into it, handing a small stuffed animal. She turned back around to find Allen watching her.

" What's wrong now, Allen? ", she asked as she walked up to him slowly.

Allen looked at her and shook his head, " Nothing... I'm just going to go out and see what happened. Alright? "

Millerna nodded her head slowly, " Alright... "

Allen reached out to gently trace her cheekbone as he bent over to kiss her lips softly, " I'll be fine... don't worry about me. I'll survive... ", he whispered as he kissed her once more before leaving the room, leaving Millerna to watch after him, a hand held above her chest as she waved slowly....

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_

Hitomi bit her lip hard and prayed silently in her head, _' Please don't let it be my baby.. please don't let Tony have come.. oh please, oh please... '_

Van wrapped his arm around her waist tighter and held her lose, " Don't worry, Hitomi... it's going to be alright... we're going there to see if he's there or not... ", he whispered into her ear.

Hitomi frowned, " I hope you're right, Van... I hope you're right... ", she whispered back as she wrapped an arm around his arm that was around her waist.

" Van!! Hitomi!! "

Van stopped the horse and turned it around to see who called them and found Allen riding towards them quickly, his long blonde hair flying out behind him as he rode.

" Allen! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Millerna? ", Van asked as he frowned.

Allen shook his head, " No... it's alright, Van... do you have any clue as to who came? ", he asked as he turned his attention to Hitomi.

Hitomi brought her eyes up to meet his as she slowly nodded, " I'm pretty sure it was Tony... ", she replied softly.

Van licked his lips and then turned the horse around again so that they could continue riding towards the West side of Fanelia, just till the edge where Merle had explained to them about seeing the light. Hitomi leaned back into Van's strong chest and closed her eyes, silently saying the words over and over to herself.

_' It's not Tony... it's not Tony... it's not Tony... it's not Tony... '_

Allen's horse fell in step beside Van's and he shot a sidelong glance at Hitomi's face and then brought his eyes up to meet Van's troubled ones.

_' What's wrong, Van? '_, Allen mouthed silently.

Van just shook his head and brought his gaze from Allens to the fields ahead of them, _' I wonder where that witch went... where could she have gone? There's no place left in Fanelia or even Gaea for her to hide in or turn to... so, then where?! '_, he asked himself.

Hitomi scratched her head lightly and then sighed heavily. Allen frowned and Van remained silent. All Hitomi could picture was the small frightened little face streaked with tears, small pink lips trembling as he sat in the middle of nowhere clutching his blanket and bear tightly, calling for her over and over... 

_>~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

" You're not my mommy... I want my mommy!! ", Tony shouted into the Gabriella's face as he tried to lash out at her with his blanket.

Gabriella snorted, shot out a hand and grabbed the blanket from him, riping it from his small hands and tossing it into the blazing fire behind her in the fireplace. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the small child sitting on the floor.

" Listen here, kid! ", she spat in his face. " I don't have time for games and I don't have time to waste on pathetic little brats like you. Now... tell me, who is your mother! What does she look like... what's her name... ", she demanded as she searched the Sea-green eyes.

Tony jutted out his chin defiantly and glared back at the lady, " You're a meany! Mommy's not going to be happy about this when she hears about what you did to Mister Blankey.... ", he retorted.

" Such a fiesty little one.... where'd you learn how to speak like that? For your age.... ", Gabriella muttered as she raked a hand through her hair, staring at the child as he stared back at her.

Tony now frowned, " It don't matter who taught me to speak... who else?! My mommy.... "

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up from her crouching position. She turned to find Serge standing in the doorway, his hands clasped in front of his robes as he stared at the child, his eyes ablaze with a weird gleam of some sort.

" Serge? Is something the matter? ", Gabriella asked softly as she stepped towards him and watched him.

Serge blinked, tearing his gaze from the boy on the floor to look at Gabriella's worried face, " I'm alright, Highness... don't worry. I'm just starting to get tired... would you mind if I went to lay down for a while? "

Gabriella smiled kindly and nodded, " Of course, Serge... go right ahead. I'm going to sit here and wonder about what to do with the little runt... ", she replied softly as she went to sit down in a rocking chair beside the fire, her eyes straying on Tony the whole time.

" You have strange eyes, boy... you mother has the same ones, I suppose... ", Gabriella muttered as she watched Tony stand up, arms crossed over his chest as he backed away from her to climb onto the small cot in the corner.

" I-it doesn't matter... ", Tony whispered. " You're a bad lady... you mean to kill mommy.... "

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow, " Rather interesting... how do you know such things? ", she asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

_' He knows about you because he is the one... '_

, someone whispered to her in the back of her mind. 

" I don't know... you just feel wrong... ", Tony replied, whispering as he brought his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them against his chest for assurance.

Gabriella let out a light growl as she stood up from her chair to walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge. She outstretched a hand to the small boy and sneered as he tried to back away, but couldn't for he was already pressed up against the wall.

" Go away!! ", Tony shouted as he suddenly brought his hands up to cover his ears, his eyes suddenly wide and frantic as they darted back and forth, searching the room instead of Gabriella's face that was set in a mask of confusion as she watched the child.

" What's wrong with you? ", she asked as she crawled onto the bed now, slowly making her way towards him.

Tony closed his eyes and then opened them to find everything gone. The fireplace that lit the small room, the scary lady's face that was almost in front of his, everything. He was surrounded in complete darkness before he could call out to anyone for help.

There was a flash of light and he spotted someone walking away from him, the small baby blue sundress bellowing out behind her as she walked away, a single, fluffy, stark white feather in hand. Tony felt his heart soar with happiness as he giggled and began to run towards the figure.

" Mommy! Mommy! You came back... you came back!! ", he cried with happiness as he continued to run after her, his lungs suddenly burning as he began to slow down quickly, losing sight of his mother.

Tony stopped and bent over, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He brought his head up and watched as his mother stopped and then slowly turned around to face him, her hair whipping around with the sudden slow movement.

Tony couldn't help but sudden freeze. She was all there, but... where was her face? Where was the smile that he loved to see every morning as he jumped on her stomach to make him breakfast? He shook his head hard and then tried to back away from her as she began to make her way to him slowly, her hand outstretched, her face completely blank, gone, capute.

" M-mommy... ", Tony whispered as he took a step back and felt himself falling as the grouynd beneath him rumbled to life and then gave out on him.

A loud cry escaped his lips as he outstretched a hand to the woman standing above him just watching him, a smirk defined greatly on her blank face as he fell into the blackness below that would swallow him up and never give him back, never allow him to see the light again.

Gabriella blinked and watched as the child toppled over on the bed, his head coming to rest on the pillow, his sea-green eyes wide and now a pale sickly green as they stared ahead at nothing in particular. She knitted her brows together and then leaned over to wave a hand in front of his face.

Nothing happened.

" Hey! Hey, kid... you alright? ", Gabriella asked as she reached out to grab his small shoulders and give him a shake or two, his head snapping back and forth like a ragdoll.

Tony blinked and then looked up into Gabriella's face to find her staring at him, a worried look on her face. He blinked another few times before throwing his arms around her neck and then burying his face into her shoulder, crying softly.

Gabriella blinked. She was completely surprised. What the heck was wrong with this kid anyway? Why was he acting so strange? She shook her head and then slowly found herself wrapping her arms around his small body, holding him close as she rocked him back and forth, stroking his soft, silky black hair gently, whispering soft words into his ear.

" I'm scared... mommy... ", Tony whispered into Gabriella's ear before a fresh batch of tears came to his eyes...

_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

{_Author's Note:_ Omg!! What's wrong with Tony? Why's he calling Gabriella, the witch who wants to kill Hitomi, _his_ mother?! What's gotten into the kid?! What's Hitomi going to do when she finds out her son's missing and that Gabriella has him? Will she go on a killer rampage? killing everything and everyone that gets her way of getting her baby back? What will Van do? Find out next time in _Forgotten Love_.... }


End file.
